


Roommates

by larryspangel, villager_bxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, this is where ripkaashi came from, you will understand after you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: Oikawa finds out his college roommate is no other than Bokuto Koutarou.





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa looked down at his papers to figure out where his dorm was. _I guess it’s finally the day. The first time in my life not living walking distance away from Iwa-chan._ He let out a sigh and quickly shook his head. _I can’t think about him right now. He’s not here and you are. You can do this, Oikawa. At least I told him before I left. He may had not felt the same, but it felt better so say it then to continue hiding it. Plus, I can start trying to focus on myself. I refuse to crush on anyone this year. I’m going to be a free spirit. I’m going to focus on volleyball and become a starter by either this year or next. I’m not going to let any attractive guys into my life. I am Oikawa Tooru and I’m—_

His thoughts were interrupted immediately when he opened the door to his dorm.

“Look Kuroo, it’s not my fault that I mistook that baking soda and vinegar would—Hey, hey, hey! Stop laughing! It’s not—” Bokuto froze mid sentence when he saw Oikawa standing in the doorway.

“Uh… Hey, Kuroo? I’m gonna have to call you back.” He hung up the phone as casually as possible for someone who had accidently made a fifth grade science project mess in their new kitchen in an attempt to get a stain off of his high school volleyball jersey.

“So, you, uh, must be my new roommate!” Bokuto smiled sheepishly as he raised his hand in greeting. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou! Nice to be, uh, living with you… I guess!”

The first thing Oikawa noticed was not mess, but Bokuto’s godlike arms. _Oh god, he’s hot. Stay strong Oikawa, stay fucking strong._ “Wait a second, you were on Fukurodani. You were one of the top five aces in the country in the right?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up happily upon the recognition. “Yeah! You’ve heard of me I see! It’s pretty cool right? Right?” he stared hard at Oikawa trying to think of where he’d seen him before before realization hit him. “Hey, wait a second aren’t you that one crazy good setter from Miyagi? Uhh what was his name…”

“Oikawa Tooru!” he introduced himself, reaching out his hand to shake Bokuto’s.

“Yeah! That’s it! Nice to meet you, Oikawa!” Bokuto nearly grabbed Oikawa’s hand before retracting it to quickly wipe the baking soda and vinegar residue off of it. “Uh sorry about this mess. I could’ve sworn I heard that this would work to remove stains but uh yeah it didn’t exactly.”

Oikawa looked over, properly noticing the mess in the kitchen and chuckled. “It’s all good. One time I was in Iwa-ch—Um, my friend’s kitchen and I ended up putting regular soap in the dishwasher and bubbles got everywhere. He got so pissed, but it was pretty funny.”

Bokuto burst out laughing just imagining it. “Oh my god that sounds amazing! Once, Kuroo and I—he’s my best bro in the world—we saw this video where this guy made a jetpack out of soda bottles and mentos so we tried to copy it and it did NOT work out well. Not even Akaashi knew what to do about it.”

Oikawa started laughing hard. “Did you two think that would actually work!?”

“Hey the video made it look convincing! Then again it was a lot less convincing when you’re lying on the ground covered in super sticky soda.” Bokuto shivered at the memory.

“You should have gotten that on video; it would have gotten millions of views,” Oikawa said, still laughing. 

“If we did, my volleyball career would have ended before it even fully started!” Bokuto cried out in distress at the idea. “Hey, speaking of, did you come here cause you got one too? A volleyball scholarship?”

“Yup! I got a full ride and everything!” Oikawa replied, smiling widely. 

“Nice! Guess we’re gonna be teammates too then! This is going to be great, even if none of my old teammates are here!” Bokuto’s smile faltered for a second before he quickly recovered. “Hey hey! If we’re teammates that means you’ll toss to me lots right?”

“Of course! You are going to be our ace and I’m going to be our starting setter. We just have to work hard to get there, but we will succeed! With me on your side, you are definitely going to be a starter.” Oikawa grinned at him, excited to have such a strong spiker on the team.

Bokuto beamed at Oikawa in excitement. “I’m liking being your teammate already! We’re gonna be the best team in the country with you and me on it! I’m glad you said that though about working hard cause I do a lot of extra practice, you should get in on that! Everyone used to say that the amount was insane but how else are you supposed to stay nationally ranked if you don’t practice more?!”

“I always do tons of extra practice! The ace on my high school team would always get mad at me for it because he thought I was overworking myself, but how else am I supposed to get better!?”

“I know right! No one else on my old team seemed to get that either! Well, I mean Akaashi kind of did but he never allowed me to practice as much as I wanted. He was my old setter and vice captain but even though he’s a year younger than me a lot of the time it seemed like everyone took _him_ more seriously!”

“That was the same with my vice captain! He was in the same year, but he was always taken more seriously than me and I was the captain,” Oikawa huffed. 

“Seriously?! What is that just a vice captain thing? Good thing they’re a year apart, can you imagine what it’d be like if all four of us were on the same team? Well I mean it’d probably be ok but we’d never get to do any extra practice! Wait, is he on our team?” Bokuto asked cocking his head to the side.

Oikawa’s smile faltered, before he put on a fake one. “Nope he isn’t at this school, which is good because I can practice all I want!”

“Ahh that’s too bad. Well at least we can practice more but it’d still be nice to know more people on the team.” Bokuto shook his head to clear away the thought before slinging an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. “So long as they’ve got us though we’re gonna go far, right Oikawa?”

Oikawa’s real smile came back. “Right! We are going to kick some major ass this year, you and me.”

“Hell yeah we a-!” Bokuto’s smile dropped as he realized what he’d done, carefully removing his vinegar drenched arm off of Oikawa. “Uh, you might want to wash that. This stuff has a really strong smell, and not in a good way.”

“It’s all good, I need to put my stuff away in the room anyways. I’m glad that I’m rooming with you, someone I’ve at least seen before. I was afraid I was going to get some psycho roommate like you see on tv. 

“Woah what? You think that actually happens? You don’t gotta worry about me though, I’m not a psycho! I don’t think you look like one either so I think it’s safe to say this dorm is psycho free!” 

“You just get to room with the newly hottest college setter. I say that’s better than a psycho,” Oikawa said, chuckling.

Bokuto considered this for a moment before replying, “There’s less death involved for one thing so that’s good. And you get to room with the soon to be number ONE college ace!”

____________________________________________________________________________

It’d been nearly two weeks since they’d first met and began living together and that had been enough time for both Oikawa and Bokuto to start noticing the other’s little habits as they adjusted to being roommates.

An example of such habits being when on one early morning after they’d both been more or less fully settled in, Bokuto had tried using one of the many bath bombs Oikawa had stored in the bathroom mistaking it for some sort of fancy hand soap. Thirty minutes and a multicolored flood later he’d found out just how wrong he’d been in his assumption and was instead wondering why one person even needed so many of them in the first place.

Oikawa walked into the bathroom to see more than half of his bath bombs gone and a mess in the sink. “Bokuto, why the hell did you use up most of my bathbombs?”

“How was I supposed to know that that’s what bath bombs looked like? I thought it was soap!” Bokuto said hurriedly trying to mop up the excess water with a towel.

Oikawa sighed and shook his head. “Why would soap even be that size?”

Bokuto shrugged. “I don’t know it made sense to me! I didn’t even know you used these things. Why do you have like twenty of them anyways? Are you even gonna use them all?”

“Of course I’m going to use them all. How am I supposed to take a bath without them?”

“Um. With water and regular soap?” Bokuto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Don’t be ridiculous Boku-chan, how am I supposed to keep my skin so soft and pure with regular soap?”

“Huh, I guess I didn’t really think you were the type who was into that kind of stuff. Here I thought you just naturally looked like that too.”

“Well of course I’m naturally handsome and charming, but I do like keeping my skin in tip top shape as well. I have a really nice facemask that I can let you borrow to help with your pores, if you want it?”

Bokuto touched his cheek in confusion. “Ok? Is there something wrong with it?”

“Not really, they just could be a bit smaller if you wanted them to be. You may be a hunk, but it’s always good to take care of your skin too,” Oikawa replied, not realizing that he had just called Bokuto a hunk.

Bokuto stared at him wide eyed for a moment before giving Oikawa a sly grin. “Oh so you think I’m a hunk huh? Even with big pores?”

“I-I uh, I didn’t say hunk. What are you talking about? I said monk? Because um, monks are too busy monk-ing about to take care of their skin, you know?” 

“‘Monk-ing’ around? That’s not a thing… is it?”

“I’m not exactly sure… I haven’t befriended any monks before to know for certain.”

“How do you know what their skin is like then?”

“Have you ever seen a monk with nice skin, Boku-chan?”

Bokuto considered it for a moment before shrugging. “Dunno, but I still say you called me a hunk. It’s fine though, I may not use those fancy bath bombs like you do but I know I’m good looking.”

Oikawa reached up to place his hand on Bokuto’s forehead. “I think you’re hearing things, are you sick? You feel kind of warm, you’re probably sick. It’s okay, people hear things all the time when they’re sick.”

Bokuto pouted and swatted away Oikawa’s hand. “Am not! I know what I heard. You just don’t want to admit it.”

“I know you are, but what am I?” Oikawa said, sticking his tongue out at Bokuto.

“Eh?! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Bokuto looked taken aback at the rude gesture.

“Your mom,” Oikawa replied, before getting up to walk out. “Nailed it.” 

“Huh? Wait-! You’re not gonna help me clean this up? It was your bath bomb!” Bokuto cried out to him in distress.

____________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, Oikawa discovered that Bokuto had hobbies outside of volleyball. Most people have hobbies like fishing, cooking, puzzle making, and such. Bokuto’s hobby was nothing like any of those things. 

It was Bokuto’s turn to take out the garbage, so Oikawa headed to his room to tell him. When Oikawa stepped inside Bokuto’s room, he did not expect to see his roommate staring intensely at a spoon.

“Um, Boku-chan? What are you doing?”

“Trying… to… concentrate.” Bokuto grunted out, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

“On a spoon?” Oikawa asked in confusion.

“Y… yup, it‘s… harder than… it looks.”

“It’s harder to look at a spoon?”

Bokuto let out a huge sigh, relaxing his body and letting his arms go limp. “Yeah. Well, not just _looking_ ; I’m trying to bend it! If you concentrate hard enough this says you should be able to bend it to your will with just your mind! Pretty cool right?” He searched for something for a moment before holding up a book on telekinesis.

“Boku-chan, I don’t think that stuff really works…”

“What are you talking about? Of course it works, I’ve done it before! Though that may have just been my teammates trying to play a trick on me now that I think about it…”

“Please enlighten me on how one can bend a spoon by just looking at it?” Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“By mental will.” Bokuto answered simply.

“By mental will…” Oikawa repeated back at him, slowly.

Bokuto nodded. “Mm-hmm! You wanna see if you can do it?” He offered Oikawa the spoon he was practicing with.

“I think I’m ok… thanks…”

“Aww you sure? It’s fun!”

“I have to take out the garbage; you have fun with the spoon.”

“M’kay, your loss though!” Bokuto chided as he settled back into the state Oikawa had found him in, tongue poking out slightly as he glared hard at the silverware.

____________________________________________________________________________

School started up later that month, and with that was soon the first practice Bokuto and Oikawa would have as members on a college team. They’d decided to meet up after their classes had ended to go to the gym together for it when on the walk there, Oikawa’s phone suddenly rang.

“... So me and Kuroo we’re about to go and get Hinata to get Sawamura to-”

“Hold up, I have to get this,” Oikawa said, looking down at his phone to see Iwaizumi’s face smiling at him. “Hello?”

“Hey. It’s uh been a while huh?” Iwaizumi responded. “Sorry I didn’t call sooner.”

“Yeah it’s been a month or so right? Uh- anyways, how’s school for you?”

“School’s fine; nothing that interesting to say about it. How ‘bout you? You’re still playing right? Not overworking yourself like you usually do?”

Bokuto gave Oikawa a concerned look, silently asking if he was ok.

“Iwa-chan, it’s college volleyball. If I want to be a starter, I’m going to have to work harder than high school. Plus my ace on this team actually lets me stay later to practice.”

Bokuto blinked in surprise. _Iwa-chan? Didn’t he mention him before?_

“College or not you still need to take care of yourself, idiot. You should tell that new ace of yours that too before you both end up hurting yourselves.”

“Why do you care? If you really cared, you would have gone here with me instead.”

Iwaizumi sighed after a moment. “You know it’s not like that. Just because we’re not at the same school anymore, doesn’t mean that I suddenly can’t be concerned for you anymore. What kind of best friend would that make me?”

“A best friend that doesn’t call me for over a month.”

“I said I was sorry about that, ok? I just… wasn’t sure what to say.”

“Do you think I would have really cared about what you would say!? I just wanted to talk to you Iwaizumi, that’s all. I wanted to know if my best friend still cared about me.”

 _“Hey, everything ok?”_ Bokuto mouthed after Oikawa’s outburst.

“Of course I still care about you! But what did you expect me to say after my childhood best friend confesses to me right before we’re about to go to different colleges?”

“Was I supposed to keep it to myself for the rest of my life!?”

“No, just… I don't know ok? I want things to still be okay between us, like it was before. I really do still care about you; just because I don't… it's not like I'm not still there for you.”

“Yes because ignoring me is how to make things okay again. If you want us to be ok, you have us be okay.” Oikawa started tearing up. “I’m sorry about my feelings, I’m really sorry Iwa-chan. If I could have gotten rid of them, I would have,” Oikawa choked out. 

Watching Oikawa’s reactions, Bokuto stared wide eyed at his roommate, unsure of how to comfort him as the call continued.

“Hey, you don’t… shouldn’t apologize ok? I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad for your feelings or anything I just… don’t really know what to say. I’m sorry about not calling and probably ruining our friendship, but I didn’t call to argue with you; I called to make sure that you were doing okay.” Iwaizumi sighed after a moment. “Though I guess all I ended up doing was upset you.”

“You didn’t ruin our friendship. If anything, I’m ruining it. I just… I wish I could make those feelings magically disappear, but life doesn’t work that way. If you find me gross or too in love with you or whatever, just tell me. I-I’ll leave you a-alone…” With that, Oikawa started crying.

“What? No that’s not what… Oikawa, I don’t find you gross, ok? If we can I’d want us to stay friends even if things are weird right now. Maybe us going to different schools wasn’t the worst thing to happen. I mean, we’ve been together for so long the distance might end up being good thing to help you get over this. I’m still here for you, but a bit of space might do us both a little good for now.”

Oikawa started crying harder. “I-if that’s what’s best, I’m o-ok with that. Just p-please promise that you won’t leave me f-for good. I can’t lose you as a friend Iwaizumi, I can’t.”

Deciding he’d seen enough, Bokuto walked over to Oikawa and grabbed the phone from his hand. “Okay, so I don’t exactly know everything that’s going on here, but you’re really upsetting Oikawa so I’m going to end it here.”

He hit the end call button before Iwaizumi had a chance to respond then turned to Oikawa with a sympathetic smile. “Ah, sorry that was just uh… it was starting to piss me off. You uh, want to just head back?”

Oikawa nodded, sniffling a bit, before letting Bokuto lead him back to their dorm. The moment they got there and Oikawa sat down on the couch, he started sobbing.

Bokuto hurriedly sat down next to him, pulling him into a gentle hug. “Hey it’s okay, don’t cry!” He tried rubbing Oikawa’s back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “Don’t cry…” Bokuto quietly repeated.

“I love him so much,” Oikawa sobbed out. “I love him and h-he’ll never love me back that way. I knew h-he was going to reject me, but I had t-to tell him!”

“T-there’s nothing wrong with that, at least you got it off your chest right? Not everyone can do that. Aren’t you guys still friends at least? That’s good right?”

“I know it’s good. I don’t know what I would do without him being my friend. It’s just r-really hard. I’ve loved him for so many years, it’s like… I don’t know how to not love him.”

“Well, no one says you can’t. After that long, no one can expect you to be able to just get over it that easily. Even if it’s not in the same way you can still love him you know.”

“I don’t want to lose him. I just want to get over him, so everything will be back to normal again.”

“You will! … Uh. eventually. Until then though, you could always try doing something to help get your mind off it! You know, something that’ll get you really pumped up and you’ll have so much fun you won’t even think about him!”

“Like what?”

“Like uh, well I usually do more practice when I’m trying to forget stuff but maybe we should try something else like uh…” Bokuto thought it over for a moment. “You like video games? We could play some if you want! Or...or I don’t know if you’re into these things but we could watch some of those weird documentaries on Bigfoot or aliens or something? They’re actually a lot more interesting than you’d think.”

“Aliens!?” Oikawa suddenly smiled. “Do you watch alien documentaries!? Have you seen ‘Out of the Blue’!? That one is my all time favorite!”

Bokuto smiled back at the change in mood. “I’ve seen a few! Like ‘Abduction Diaries’ and ‘The Disclosure Project’, not sure if I’ve ever seen that one though. We can watch it if you want!”

“I have the extended edition Blu-ray copy! I’ll go grab it right now!” Oikawa rushed to his room and pulled it out of his drawer and rushed back. “Here it is, in all it’s glory!” Oikawa held up the movie “Lion King” style with a smile on his face.

“Ooh! Nice!” Bokuto grinned broadly at him. “Put it in! Put it in! Let’s watch it now!” Bokuto was now bouncing in place in excitement as he pointed to the tv.

Oikawa quickly went to the dvd player and put it in, before heading back to the couch. “You are going to love this, it’s so good!”

Bokuto scooted close to Oikawa as the film started, eyes wide in anticipation when a man’s voice started narrating over pictures of space. “This is gonna be good, I can already tell!” He exclaimed quietly, shaking Oikawa’s arm for good measure.

Oikawa smiled and nodded. “Just you wait, it get’s so good!”

About thirty minutes into the movie, Oikawa’s was leaning against Bokuto’s chest. This wasn’t unusual of Oikawa, he’s pretty touchy feely with everyone. It’s sort of a comfort thing for him. Iwaizumi and him used to cuddle all the time, until Oikawa admitted his feelings. 

Not tearing his eyes from the screen, Bokuto put an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder to pull him closer. “You were right about this being good, I can’t believe I haven’t watched this before!” He didn’t bother pulling back, being used to similar close contact when hanging out with his friends. Bokuto wasn’t exactly shy when showing physical signs of affection.

The movie eventually finished and the credits rolled. Oikawa let out a yawn. “Can we take a nap?”

“Wait, you’re tired?! Uh, sure, I guess.” Bokuto shrugged. “Fine by me, it‘s not like there’s anything else going on today right?”

“I don’t think so. Come on then, let’s go nap,” Oikawa announced, standing up to start heading to his room. When Bokuto wasn’t following him, he looked back confused. “Are you coming?” Oikawa asked, seeing nothing weird about napping with his friend.

Bokuto stared at him questioningly before his eyes lit up in realization. “Ohh you mean… ohh ok, together, uh…” He actually wasn’t tired at all even after more than an hour and a half of aliens, but remembering the state his roommate had been in before he figured he could at least try and fake it for his sake. “Ok, yeah, sure. Coming!” Bokuto replied, getting up to follow Oikawa.

Oikawa headed to his room and laid down in bed, waiting for Bokuto to join.

Bokuto hesitated for a moment before settling down next to Oikawa. “You always get tired after awesome movies like this?”

“I’m more emotionally exhausted, I guess. The movie was amazing, but I’m still a bit tired from crying and stuff. Sorry about that by the way.” 

Bokuto waved it off. “Nah it’s fine, everybody gets like that sometimes. Believe me, I know. But uh, if you’re really exhausted maybe you should get some sleep.”

Oikawa nodded, before scooting over and nuzzling himself against Bokuto’s chest. “Sleep tight, Boku-chan.” With that, Oikawa was out like a light.

Bokuto on the other hand, was not. He tried staring at the ceiling, the wall, even Oikawa’s sleeping face- which he stopped much later than he’d admit after considering how creepy that was -but he was still wide awake. He wrapped his arm again around Oikawa and closed his eyes. Yeah, sleep tight- at like eight o’clock!

About two hours later, Oikawa woke up. He turned to Bokuto next to him, who had finally fallen asleep. He found himself staring at Bokuto’s face. _Why does he have to be hot? I need to find ugly people to cuddle with. Maybe I can ask Kageyama? That might be awkward though…I wonder how Karasuno is doing anyways without the third yea--Oh my god, we missed practice._

“Boku-chan!”

Bokuto groaned in his sleep, pulling Oikawa in closer to him before relaxing again. “...’ve more minutes.”

“Boku-chan, we missed practice!”

“Eh?” Bokuto blinked blearily at him before realizing what he’d said. “Wait, what?! N-no way!”

“Yes way! Look at the time and the day!” Oikawa exclaimed, handing him his phone from the bedside drawer.

“Aw what? Maybe there’s still time to get there for the last half of it?” Bokuto said hopefully, getting off the bed.

“I doubt it. Fuck, I’m such an idiot. Coach is going to kill us and then I won’t be able to play and then I won’t be able to start and then Ushiwaka will laugh as he starts in all his games his first year and then--” Oikawa started to hyperventilate. 

“O-oi, hey, calm down! Uh,” Bokuto looked around frantically for some way to calm Oikawa, until Bokuto grabbed onto his shoulders forcing him to stop. “It’s just one practice right? A-and it was the first of the year, so they can’t have done too much that we can’t make up right? We didn’t get here on a scholarship for nothing after all!”

“T-thats true…” Oikawa replied, quietly. 

“W-we’ll just tell them we got the days mixed up or something and they’ll understand! It wasn’t like we skipped on purpose or anything, it was an accident! Just a stupid accident.” Bokuto laughed nervously at the end.

Oikawa nodded slowly. “Ok… I trust you.”

“You’ll see it’ll be fine!” Bokuto assured.

Their next, technically first, practice ended up being the opposite of fine.

When they’d arrived at the gym the coach had yelled at them for missing practice, saying how he’d expected better from the both of them given their respective talent and abilities. During the entire scolding, Bokuto could practically feel his mood plummeting for both his and Oikawa’s sake and for the rest of practice he was uncharacteristically quiet, only really speaking up when he messed up a spike.

After practice, Oikawa pulled Bokuto aside. “You’ve been off today, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing.” Bokuto mumbled. “... Sorry, by the way.”

“Why are you sorry?” Oikawa asked, confused. 

“What do you mean why? Isn’t it obvious? I got us in trouble.”

“How did you get us in trouble? We both missed yeah, but it wasn’t your fault. He was mad, but he seemed to get over it by the time practice ended, after he saw us play.”

Bokuto let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah, ‘cause I played so well today right? Some ace I am. I wouldn’t be surprised if you got fed up with all my mistakes and wanted to stop tossing to me. And yesterday _was_ my fault. Remember whose idea it was to go back and watch a movie? If I hadn’t done that, we would have gotten to practice like we were supposed to.”

“Boku-chan, you’re being stupid. You played well today. I was honestly shocked with how good you were. I knew you were good, of course, but not that good. And I’m not going to stop tossing to my ace. That’s not how things work in my book. Also, I’m glad you took me back. If I had gone to practice that day, I would have been an emotional mess and I would have sucked. I never put my mental health first, but you made sure I did. That means a lot to me.”

“I guess so, but look at what happened- even you panicked when you found out we missed it yesterday! And if you really thought that was impressive you really haven’t seen nothing. If I’m just going to keep messing up those tosses are better off with someone else, hell anyone else. You don’t have to say that to make me feel better when I already know how bad I am.”

“But, you aren’t bad, Boku-chan. You are saying silly things right now. You were in the fourth in the top aces in the country. That’s incredibly impressive. If you think you’re bad, then I must be an awful setter.”

“Exactly! Fourth! That means there's at least three people who’re better than me. Even Ushiwaka’s beaten me. And I bet none of them ever get like this or forget how to do things in the middle of a match. How the hell did I even get fourth anyways?”

“Do you think that I’m bad at volleyball?”

“Eh? No? You're good. Great even! So I don't know why you're wasting your time on me.”

“Ushiwaka beat me too. If you are saying that Ushiwaka beating you makes you a bad player, then that makes me a bad player as well.”

“It's not just that though! I mean sure he's beaten us but you don't mess up like I do. You know why Fukurodani was such a strong team? Because everyone else had to make up for me whenever I hit a wall even though _I’m_ the ace. I'm supposed to support the team not drag them down when I get whiney.”

“It’s perfectly fine to get emotional during games. Everyone deals with how they are playing in a different way. Personally, I get emotional after games if I do badly. I beat myself up and overwork myself. Emotions don’t make you a bad player. It just means you care about the game more.”

“It's fine to nearly shut down during games? Of course I care about what happens, but I can't help it when I get like this and then I feel guilty for not being able to help more. It's not even the same mistake every time, there's over thirty at least that I've made repeatedly while playing!”

“You just said nearly shut down, not entirely. Plus, I’m your setter now and I’m not going to let you shut down during games. I will tell horrible puns in front of everyone if that’s what will make you perk up again. It’s my job to help the ace succeed and I will do that.”

Bokuto cracked a small smile. “Puns? Really? You wouldn't do that, it'd do too big a number on your pride. Even if you did there's no guarantee that it'd work.”

“I don’t know, I can come up with some really fantastic puns, if I do say so myself.”

“Ohoh yeah? Try me. Only the best of puns will do for me so don't think you'll have it easy.”

“What do you call batman that skips church?”

“Uhh what? Hey wait, isn't that technically a joke and not a-”

“Christian Bale.”

“...you mother ffffricker.”

Oikawa just smiled, proud of himself for his joke.

“I'm sad that I heard you say that. That was worse than Kuroo’s cat joke. I actually had faith in you.” Bokuto said trying to suppress a smile.

“Ok, there is no way that Kuroo tells better jokes than me. Have you seen his hair!? No one with that bad of bedhead could tell better jokes than me.”

“Ehh well bad bed head or not, in this case yeah he's got you beat. You want to hear one, so you can see what you lost to?”

“I’m afraid, but go right ahead.”

“Why’s the cat so grouchy?”

“Why?” 

“Cause he's in a bad _mewd_!”

“Mine was way better than that!! You have no taste, Boku-chan. I am highly disappointed in you.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve got excellent taste, yours wasn’t even close to that! Besides I said it was bad didn’t I?”

Oikawa just stuck his tongue out at Bokuto in response. 

“I’d give you an A for effort but I don’t think you should.” Bokuto tsked in mock seriousness. “I had such high hopes too.”

“Fine, you try telling a joke. Let’s see if it’s any good,” Oikawa huffed.

“Ok then, I will! Hmm let’s see, ooh I got one! You ready to hear what a _real_ joke sounds like?”

“I’m ready to hear a poor attempt at a joke if that’s what you meant to say,” Oikawa replied, smiling.

Bokuto pouted. “Hey! Don’t be rude! I’m gonna need your help with it though.” He cleared his throat as if that’d help him with the joke. “Ok, so there’s a doctor and a patient and the doctor says ‘I’m sorry but you have a terminal illness, you only have ten to live.’“ Bokuto looked at Oikawa expectantly and when he didn’t respond he whispered, “Now you say ‘ten what?’ “

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Ten what?”

“Nine...eight…” Bokuto smiled broadly trying to contain his laughter as he continued counting down.

“Thank God,” Oikawa said, suddenly relieved.

Bokuto's fit of giggles stopped and he stared at Oikawa in confusion. “What do you mean ‘thank god?’ That was a great joke!”

“Thank God as in thank god your joke was awful. Now I feel so much better about my taste in jokes.”

“Hey hey!! How is Christian Bale in any way better than what I said? That's an insult to jokes.”

“Your joke involved counting, a three year old can do that.”

“And death! A three year old wouldn't do that! Besides, yours had Batman in it, so how is yours more mature than mine?!”

“Everyone loves Batman! Adults and kids alike!”

“Doesn't make it any less lame though.” Bokuto shook his head. “Looks like as far as jokes go _I'm_ the winner here.”

“How about we call someone and see which joke they like better? That way, we can finally settle this and prove that my joke is the best.”

“Fine by me! And when they pick _my_ joke, then maybe you can get to work on finding some better material.”

“I have the perfect person we can call!” Oikawa took out his phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang a few times, before Suga answered.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Refreshing!” Oikawa exclaimed into the phone.

“I have a name you know, Oikawa. What do you want?”

Bokuto looked at Oikawa questioningly. “Who's Mr. Refreshing?”

“Suga, obviously. Hey, so I’m with Boku-chan and we are having a bit of a problem that we need your help with.”

“Before you ask I’m not joining in on a three way and I’m not bailing you out if you got arrested.”

“It’s none of those things! But the three way idea isn’t a bad suggestion...we’ll discuss it later. Anyways, Bokuto and I have an important dispute to settle.”

“Do I want to know, am I going to regret asking? And no we will not discuss it later.”

“But Mr. Refreshing, last time you said I was amazing with my hands. You could experience the Oikawa all over again. Just think about it. Anyways, we are trying to see which joke is better. Bokuto, who obviously had no sense of humor, thinks his horrible joke is better than mine. We need someone to decide which one is better. Can you do that? Pretty please?”

“It’s Suga and we’re not discussing this right now. If it’s jokes that you need help with though you came to the right place. I guess I could help with that.”

“Sweet! I can’t wait for you to pick my joke,” Oikawa said, giving Bokuto a shit eating grin.

“You wish! If he has any taste in good humor he’s gonna be picking mine!” Bokuto said defensively, sticking his tongue out at Oikawa.

“I’m sure you can’t.” Suga replied. “So anyway, what’re the jokes?”

“Bokuto, my unfunny friend, would you like to go first?”

“No no, you can go. It’d be unfair to have you follow up after my _amazing_ joke.”

“Whatever Bakato. So Suga, what do you call Batman, who skips church?”

“I don’t know. What?”

“Christian Bale!”

“Hmm, ok then. Next one!”

“Ok ok!! My turn now!” Bokuto excitedly grabbed the phone. “Hey hey hey Suga!!”

“Hi Bokuto. So, what’s your joke?”

“Ok! So, there’s a doctor and a patient and the doctor tells him ‘I’m sorry but you’ve got a terrible illness, you only have ten to live.’ And the patient says...”

“...ten what?”

“Nine, eight, seven…” Bokuto had to stop counting as he descended into a fit of giggles.

Oikawa snatched the phone from Bokuto’s hand and put Suga on speaker. “Mr. Refreshing, please inform Bokuto that I am the winner.”

“Hmm… I don’t know, it’s a pretty tough choice buuut” Suga stayed silent as he thought it over more. “They both were terrible.” He said, hanging up right after.

“Mr. Refreshing wait! Ugh, he hung up,” Oikawa said, pouting.

“Well, that settled nothing!... So, did you actually give him a hand job?”

“We used to hook up,” Oikawa said, shrugging.

“Used to? Wait, hook up? I thought him and Sawamura were a thing?”

“Yeah, in high school, we used to hook up during tournaments and stuff. He finally got together with Sawamura after graduation though. He’s happy, so that’s nice.”

“Oh. This whole time I thought they were a thing since before summer training camp, who knew. Good for them though!” Bokuto stared at Oikawa for a second. “But uh, what about you?”

“I’m living the single and no hookup life right now, sadly. It’s nice having me time though. Plus, being single means I have more time for volleyball practice. Maybe I’ll become like Tobio-chan and start making out with volleyballs. Don’t tell him I told you that or, better yet, tell everyone.”

“I don’t think there’s anyone I could tell that didn’t already suspect that. If you wanted kissing practice though, I have a better idea than using volleyballs.”

“I’ve already tried my hand Boku-chan, it’s just not the same.”

“What? No, I meant something else, you know something softer… like a pillow!”

“That sounds gross, but at least I know not to touch any of your pillows now!”

“Hey… it’s not like I have cooties or anything, I’m a great kisser!” Bokuto pouted.

Oikawa put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Sure you are, buddy.”

“I am!” Bokuto protested, shoving Oikawa’s hand off him.

“It’s always good to have dreams.”

“Ok, you know what I’ll prove it to you!” Bokuto said confidently, pulling out his phone.

Oikawa gave Bokuto a confused look.

Bokuto dialed the number then put his phone on speaker.

“Hello?” Akaashi answered.

“Hey, Akaashi!!” Bokuto greeted excitedly.

“Yes, Bokuto-san? Did you need something?”

“I need to ask you something extremely important here. Go on ask what it is!”

Akaashi sighed into the phone. “What is it, Bokuto-san?”

“Can you tell Oikawa here just how good a kisser I am? Since you’ve had first hand experience with it and all.” Bokuto added proudly.

“I told you not to bring that up again.”

“Ah, yeah… Sorry, I forgot. I just thought that uh maybe you’d be willing to talk about it now! You don’t have to go into huge detail or anything.” Bokuto laughed nervously, trying to keep up the excited tone in his voice.

“Look Koutarou, this is a bit of an awkward position for me to be in. I don’t really want to delve into the past. It was fun when it lasted, but we are in different places in life now. You are playing college volleyball miles and miles away and I’m captaining a high school team. I just don’t want to hurt either of us by talking about it again. I’m sorry that it has to be like this.”

“R-right… Sorry, I wasn’t, uh, I wasn’t really thinking. Of course you wouldn’t want to talk about this. Sorry. I get it, I won’t ask about it again if you don’t want me to. I was just trying to prove a stupid point there so, sorry. Didn’t mean to bother you.”

“You were though, a-a good kisser. If that helps you at all…”

“Y-yeah. Thanks Akaashi. Thanks a lot, I knew I could count on you!” Bokuto tried to give Oikawa a victorious grin. “S-see? Told you so! Akaashi thinks so and he was… is the best looking guy at Fukurodani.”

“I have to go back to practice now. Maybe we can talk later or something… Goodbye Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said quietly, before hanging up.

“Yeah, bye…” Bokuto replied even as the call ended. He turned and gave Oikawa a weak smile. “Told you pillows made good practice.”

“Bokuto, I…” Oikawa stopped to think how to respond to that information. “I’m sure that pillow is very lucky.”

Bokuto let out an empty laugh. “Yeah. I-it’s a nice pillow. Have to wash it sometimes to uh, get t-the dried spit off, but it works so...”

“I’m sorry, Bokuto. It’s his lost anyways, you are a really cool person. Wait, I have an idea! How about we promise each other not to date anyone this year? We will enjoy our single lives and focus on ourselves and volleyball. Who needs a boyfriend anyways? They always end up sucking in the end and not the good kind of sucking.”

“You think? Won’t that be kind of hard though? I mean it’s not like we’re bad looking, and there’s probably tons of good looking guys here. And I like the good kind of sucking. Even if we did try and focus only on anything but dating, you think we could?”

“We are strong independent men, Boku-chan. We can do this! We will work as a team and be strong together!”

“Yeah...yeah! Who needs to date when you’ve got a great bro? This is gonna be easy! And in the meantime we’ll work even harder to be the best ace and setter in the country! Ushiwaka won’t be able to even touch us we’ll get so good!”

“Exactly! This is a great plan! Let’s shake on it, shall we?” Oikawa reached out his hand for Bokuto to shake.

“Yeah! No boyfriends, no dating! This might just work!” Bokuto agreed happily, tightly grabbing Oikawa’s hand as he shook it.

“Now that we got that good and done, do you want to practice more volleyball?” Oikawa asked, grinning.

“Hell yeah! This is gonna be great!! We’re definitely gonna be the strongest!!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Boku-chan?” Oikawa asked from the couch. 

“Yeah?” Bokuto called from the kitchen.

“Are you going to Izumi-san’s party tonight?”

“Oh that? I’m thinking about it. Not sure yet if I am. Why, you planning on going?”

“I think it would be fun! Plus, a lot of our team is going to be there and it would be nice to get to know them better,” Oikawa said, smiling.

“I guess so, but it's not like there'd be that many other people I'd know there. At least before I had a few friends to hang out with at these things but now? I'm not sure.”

“I’ll be there to hang out with you and our teammates will be there too, so don’t worry. I’ll stick by your side the entire night and we will have a fantastic time!”

Bokuto shrugged before standing next to where Oikawa was. “If you say so. Besides big party, tons of people, who knows maybe you'll need me there to keep you from the giving into the uh- good kind of sucking?”

“Does that mean you’ll go?” Oikawa asked, grinning at Bokuto.

“I _guess_. It could be fun so, sure, why not?” Bokuto replied, rolling his eyes melodramatically.

Oikawa jumped off the couch and ran to hug Bokuto. “Thank you, thank you! This is going to be super awesome, you’ll see!”

Bokuto laughed and hugged him back with one arm. “Wow, you must really be into parties. Why do you seem more excited about this than me?”

“Because we haven’t been to a real college party yet! I always see old teammates from years back, posting photos of themselves at college parties. Now, it’s our turn to go and post photos for our underclassmen to see and get jealous of!”

“You think a lot about this kind of stuff huh? I guess that makes sense. Hey, I bet no one else from our old teams got invited to parties like this right off the bat in their first year! People are gonna wish they were as cool as we are!”

“Ushiwaka probably sits in his dorm all day looking at his plants. What a loser, am I right?”

“I wonder if he even gets invited to parties? He’d probably accidentally insult everyone there or only talk about farming or something. For someone who’s supposed to be stronger than us, he’s pretty weird.”

“At least he doesn’t stalk you. One time, he showed up in the locker room showers when I was in there!” Oikawa shivered out of the horror of that experience. 

“Seriously?! That’s so creepy! Can’t you get him arrested or something for that? Or is he immune to that sort of thing?”

“I was close to calling the cops, but then I wouldn’t of had the chance to beat him.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened in surprise. “You beat him up?!”

“I meant beat him in volleyball Bakato.”

“Oh. Okay, that makes more sense.”

“Let’s hope we beat him this year. I don’t want to lose to his stupid face ever again.”

“We will! With your awesome tosses and my killer spikes Ushiwaka won’t know what hit him!”

“Exactly! And on that note, I’m going to go get ready for the party. Remember to wear something cute, Boku-chan!” Oikawa said, heading towards the bathroom.

“What’re you saying? I always look cute! Don’t need any bath bombs for that!”

“Keep telling yourself that!” Oikawa called out, before closing the bathroom door. 

__________________________________

Bokuto and Oikawa arrived to the party later that night. They knew it was going to be loud and crowded, but they did not suspect this. Music was blaring, people were half clothes, and drinks were everywhere. 

“Oikawa! Bokuto!” Izumi shouted, walking up hugging them.

“Hey Izumi! Thanks for inviting us,” Oikawa spoke loudly, so Izumi could hear over the music. 

“No problem buddy! You two have fun!” Izumi shouted, before walking back into the party. 

Bokuto whistled low in awe. “Wow. I knew college parties were big but this is something else! And here I thought it might be boring. How many people do you think there are here?”

“A lot, that’s how many.” Oikawa started making his way through the crowd with Bokuto when some guy checked him out. “Psst Boku-chan, that guy over there just checked me out. Isn’t he cute?” 

“Huh? Where?” Bokuto followed where Oikawa was looking and saw him still making eyes at his roommate. “Oh, yeah I guess he’s- wait! Hold on didn’t we agree?”

“Oh yeah we did, didn’t we? Fine, I’ll control myself. It’s a blessing and a curse being born with such beautiful looks.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Bokuto responded mockingly. “There must be other things to do at a party than hook up with people, c’mon let’s try to enjoy ourselves since it was your idea.”

“We can get drunk?” Oikawa suggested.

“What’re the chances of us accidentally hooking up while we do that?”

“Fine, fine. How about we go dance or something?”

“Now _that_ sounds like fun!”

“Come on then!” Oikawa grabbed Bokuto’s hand and dragged him to where all the dancing was going on. “Dance with me Boku-chan!”

A bit too eagerly Bokuto complied, moving to the beat of the music. “This is way better than drinking and hitting on guys right?”

“Way better!” Oikawa yelled over the music. He swayed his hips, getting really into the song. “Show me what you got Boku-chan,” he challenged. 

“First, you doubt my kissing skills, then my undeniable good looks, and now you’re doubting my moves? How insulting.” Bokuto shouted back feigning offence. “I bet you don’t even have any moves, _Oi-chan_.”

“Oh, it’s on.” Oikawa began to move his hips more sensually, running his hands through his hair.”

Bokuto waved a hand dismissively at him. “What, that’s it? Move over I’ll show you some real moves.” He pushed Oikawa out of the way making more room for himself, waiting a few moments for the music’s beat to drop again before over confidently do the whip and the nae nae.

Oikawa paused, blinking a few times. “Did you just whip and nae nae?”

Bokuto nodded proudly. “Yeah! Bet you're really feeling embarrassed now huh?”

Oikawa sighed and shook his head. “Here, let me teach you how to _actually_ dance. Do you see how I’m moving my hips?”

“I can dance! Well, sort of. But if it makes you happy fine, yeah I see it. So what?” Bokuto stared skeptically at Oikawa wondering where he was going with this.

Oikawa groaned in annoyance, then grabbed Bokuto’s hips and moved them to the beat. “Just like that. Do not put any whips or nae naes into this. Just move your hips and do what feels right.”

Reluctantly Bokuto did as he was told. “This doesn't seem that fun yet. What if what feels right is a whip or a nae nae? Can I do it then?” 

“No. Now come on, get more into it. Like um… seduce the air?” Oikawa suggested.

“Seduce the- what? So what, like this?” Bokuto slowed his swaying, rolling his hips towards Oikawa as he looked to him for approval.

“There you go. See, you start with doing that and then usually you make some kind of eye contact with another person. Then instead of seducing the air, you seduce them. You eventually switch from moving your hips into nothing, to rolling them against someone’s ass. Do you get it, my apprentice?” Oikawa added, jokingly. 

“I get it but, who’re we supposed to seduce if we're trying to not get with anyone? Each other? Is that an exception to the rule?”

“You can just use my ass as practice if you want?” Oikawa suggested, shrugging.

“If you're sure, I guess?” Bokuto put both hands on Oikawa's hips, pulling him closer and repeating the same move as before. “That good?”

“Try getting closer, you are supposed to actually move against my ass and not an inch or two away. Just roll them against me to the beat of the music.”

Bokuto puffed up his cheeks in frustration. “Fine then, how's this then?” This time he pulled Oikawa so that they were right up against each other and a little more aggressively than the last two attempts, rolled his hips into Oikawa’s ass.

Oikawa bit his tongue to hold back a moan. “Uh, yeah. G-good job.”

“That doesn't really seem like much, but I’ll trust you. Seemed to do it for you.” Bokuto bit back a laugh.

Oikawa decided to take control over the dancing and moved his ass back into Bokuto. “Is that all you have to show Boku-chan?”

“Hey to be fair I did show you what I had but you didn’t seem to like it.” Bokuto let his hands wander down Oikawa’s sides, resting them low on his hips. “Though this isn’t bad either, for pretty much grinding. That’s pretty much the point right?” His grip tightened as he did just that against Oikawa’s ass as if to further prove his point.

“You are improving fast, Boku-chan.” Oikawa reached up to run his hand through Bokuto’s hair as he continued to grind into his ass.

Bokuto made a happy sound at having his hair played with and moved closer, resting his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Does this mean I pass if I actually manage to seduce you then?”

“Good luck with that, my friend. You can try your best, but I’m not sure if you have the stuff,” Oikawa teased. 

“Why do you always doubt my skills? Do you really think that little of me?” Bokuto nuzzled his face into Oikawa’s neck. “Besides, I already know you think I’m a hunk so I’m practically halfway there already.”

“Because if I told you that you were skilled, you would get cocky and wouldn’t try. It’s like volleyball in that sense. If everyone and yourself said that you were the best, you would start sucking and not the good kind of sucking I say again.”

“So, does that mean you _do_ think I’m skilled but aren’t saying so ‘cause you want to get to the good kind of sucking? Everyone needs to be told they’re good too though! Like from just this I can tell you’re pretty good at dancing!”

“W-what, sucking? I never said- Never mind, you said good and dancing? I am aren’t I? I went to a few high school parties, so I guess I just picked it up,” Oikawa said casually, grinding his ass into Bokuto harder.

Bokuto’s hips stuttered at the movement before he grinded back in kind. “Sounds like  
you and me went to different kinds of parties then.”

“How are you liking these types of parties compared to the other ones,” Oikawa asked, smirking. 

“Pretty great! There’s not as much extreme truth or dare and terrible karaoke, but this is fun!” Bokuto leaned in closer to speak directly in Oikawa’s ear. “That’s probably because I’m with you though.”

“Wow, someone’s flirty tonight,” Oikawa teased.

“I’m supposed to be seducing you right? And I mean it, I wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t convinced me. Hanging out with you is a lot of fun.”

“I really like hanging out with you too. I haven't had this much fun, without being in constant stress, in a long time. Thank you for that.” 

“Seriously? In that case I’m gonna have to make sure that you have as much stressless fun as possible then!” Bokuto’s voice suddenly turned serious. “I’m really glad we’re friends though. I wasn’t sure how many I’d make when I found out none of my other friends were going here. I know how difficult I can be so, thanks for that yourself.”

“You aren't difficult, Bo. We all have emotions, you saw me full on breakdown. You are a really amazing and strong person.” 

Bokuto didn’t respond at first, instead burying his face in Oikawa’s shoulder. “You didn’t deserve that from him. Anyone’d be lucky to have you. He has no idea what he missed.”

“I don't know. I mean, he can do way better than me, but thank you.” 

“I doubt it, you’re pretty great. And I’m sure you’ll find someone way better, like a hundred times better than he was.”

“The only decent and attractive guys I've met so far at college are, well, only you, I guess.”

Bokuto smiled into Oikawa’s shoulder. “See? I told you I heard right, you do think I’m a hunk! I know I set the bar pretty high but there’s probably loads of guys who can come close to me here...if we weren’t banning ourselves from dating.”

“I wish I could have the good kind of sucking, man. Why did we decide to make our life a romcom and ban guys again?” 

“It was your idea! You know, ban the good kind of sucking so it doesn’t turn into the bad kind? Told you it’d be difficult, but _you_ said it’d be easy for us.”

“Shut up, I’m a 19 year old guy. I get horny. It's not my fault.”

“Does this mean you want to call off the whole thing then? Or do you need to be reintroduced to your right hand?”

Oikawa sighed. “No, we promised that we would hold to our singleness for a year. Maybe I'll call Suga up and see if he could lend me some of his dildos or some shit. That boy has way too many toys for his own good.”

“Not to mention an _actual_ boy to toy with.“ Bokuto snickered. “But really, are you serious? Cause if you are then that guy’s a lot kinkier than I originally thought.”

“I’m dead serious. When we used to hook up, he introduced me to so much shit. I had no idea that cheerful Mr. Refreshing was a sex addict. It was pretty great though.”

“Sounds like you two had a lot of fun. Also, hey, you know what I just realized?”

“Hmm?”

“This might not have been the best conversation to have when we’re dancing like this.”

“You’re probably right,” Oikawa responded. “Do you want to talk more? We can look for a place that’s somewhere more private? We can probably find an empty room or something?” 

“What?! Um, I mean yeah, sure! Before that can you excuse me for a second? I need to use the bathroom.” Bokuto asked, taking a step away from Oikawa.

“Yeah of course, go ahead,” Oikawa responded, letting Bokuto wonder off.

As soon as Oikawa was out of sight Bokuto ran into the nearest bathroom. “Not now lil Bo, I have to make a phone call.” He said, glaring down at growing tent in his pants before pulling out his phone.

“Yo, Brokuto! What’s up man?” Kuroo answered.

“Hey Kur-Bro! Well if you wanna know, my dick for one thing is definitely up.” Bokuto responded. “But no really, I need some help here bro.”

“I mean I would ‘no homo’ help you, but I’m far away and dating Kenma.”

“Not help with that, I can handle that! I’m at a party right now with my roommate, you remember him right?”

“You are partying with Oikawa? Nice bro! I heard he went to some pretty rad parties back in high school.”

“That’s what he told me. I wouldn’t be surprised either with his dancing skills, I’m suffering here bro!”

“Why are you suffering at a party bro?”

“Ahh, the two of us agreed not to hook up with or date anyone for the rest of the year, I’ve got so many regrets.”

“You regretti that spaghetti? It sounds like you two are doing some romcom shit right now. Lev and Yaku invited me over to a movie night and let me tell you, they own way too many of those.”

“Hey, he said that too! Is it really that cheesy of a thing to do? Trust me though, I’ve got so much regretti and I’m pretty sure a lot of it is Oikawa’s fault, at least partially.”

“What did Oikawa do? Should I fight him bro?”

“Nah you’re good. He just grinded his ass into my dick and convinced me I’d never last for two seconds if I did that save yourself for marriage thing some people do.”

“Wait, you grinded with Oikawa Tooru?”

“Yeeees? Well he called it dancing since he didn’t approve of my awesome whip and nae nae but that was pretty questionable since you know how good I am at that dude.”

“You hit the whip better than anyone I know, bro. Do you like him or something?”

Bokuto shrugged despite Kuroo not being able to see it. “I don’t know? Maybe? But the guy got rejected by his long time crush pretty recently I don’t wanna be _that_ asshole who tries to get him on the rebound or anything, he’s really cool and he’s into alien documentaries of all things! _Aliens_!”

“Well, not to bring this up again, but you did recently end things with Akaashi. Is Oikawa a rebound to you or do you think you genuinely like him?”

“Uh… I... don’t know?” Bokuto admitted sheepishly. “I know I at least like him as a friend, and I’m not gonna lie bro, he’s pretty hot.”

“Well of course he’s hot, he’s Oikawa Tooru! I say, you figure out your feelings and deal with them then. You don’t want to push yourself to do anything if you aren’t sure yet.”

“True. But brooo, feelings are hard! You know how long it took me to figure out things and get up the nerve to ask out Akaashi? Unfortunately, really fucking long.”

“Maybe try to meditate on it? I heard that works sometimes,” Kuroo suggested.

“Am I supposed to just figure things out here in the bathroom before going back to talk to him then? Cause I’m not sure how long I can stay in here until it’s suspicious or he thinks I just ditched him.”

“Just tell him that you were taking a massive shit or something.”

“Dude, no, at least say poop or something, gross.”

“You once told me that you sneezed on Akaashi when kissing him. That’s way more gross, bro.”

“It was an accident! I think he actually got a cold later from that, it was so embarrassing. Whatever though I’m not telling him that!”

“Just go back now and enjoy the party. Figure the rest out later. Is lil Bo still there?”

Bokuto looked down to confirm, yes he was. “Yeah, I mean he always is but right now, yeah…”

“Hmmm, I got it! Imagine coach Nekomata naked.”

“Welp, I think you did it bro. I think you’ve permanently killed my ability to have a boner. RIP lil Bo, you will be missed.”

“At least you won’t walk back to Oikawa with an extra leg?”

“Yeah, just a broken heart at my loss and the inability to have biological children. I’m gonna go mourn my loss and see if Oikawa’s more sympathetic than you with this tragedy.”

“Have fun!”

“Talk to you later!” Bokuto said before hanging up. “Poor lil Bo, the world hardly knew you.” He shook his head to clear away the thought before exiting the bathroom to try and find Oikawa again.

“Boku-chan, over here!” Oikawa called out.

“Hey!” Bokuto called back, making his way through the crowd until he was in front of his roommate. “Thanks for waiting! So what were we talking about again?”

“Emotions and dildos I think,” Oikawa answered, laughing.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. We have some fun conversations huh?”

“That’s true. We should be comedians or something! Professional volleyball players with side comedian jobs. I think it could work.”

“That sounds like one of the best combinations ever holy shit. Setting and spiking balls by day, making dick jokes by night. Pretty much the perfect duo right there!”

“Exactly! That might be the best idea I’ve ever had,” Oikawa said, grinning widely.

“It sounds better than the whole not dating thing at least. I miss the good kind of sucking.”

“I once knew this guy, who could suck his own dick. He had some major flexibility. You can always try that? I may have started trying…”

Bokuto stared widely at him. “You’re kidding. There’s no way someone can do that! How far have you gotten?”

“I’ve seen it with my own eyes! He was piss drunk at a party I was at and started doing it in the corner of the room. True story! I haven’t come very close to doing it so far though...but I’m still working at it!”

“I almost want to ask you to show me, but I have a feeling you’d be pretty mad if you had to miss practice ‘cause you got hurt trying to suck your own dick. Though, that’d be an amazing story.”

“I just need some practice, that’s all. Just you wait, I’ll be sucking my own dick in no time! Wow do I sound pathetic or what?”

“Out of context, yeah that sounds kinda sad. In context that’s actually kind of inspiring.” Bokuto pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “You’re a true hero to single people who’ve wanted to suck themselves off everywhere.”

“Why thank you, Bo. I try my best to inspire dick wearers everywhere.”

“So, what do you wanna do now? Since we can’t hook up or drink or apparently dance without talking about dildos and feelings.”

“I think dildos and feeling are great conversation topics, thank you very much. But if you want to do something else, we can probably go find an empty room to chill in?” Oikawa suggested.

“Don’t get me wrong! They’re fine, just...while grinding? Makes me wonder if you actually wanted me to succeed on your challenge to seduce you. Chilling sounds good though!”

Oikawa ignored the first part of what Bokuto said. “Let’s try to find a room without people banging in it, come one.” Oikawa grabbed Bokuto’s hand and dragged him upstairs. After walking in on two couples, they found an empty room. “Let the chilling begin!” Oikawa exclaimed, chuckling.

“Be funny if someone came in here thinking we were doing the good kind of sucking in here.” Bokuto said absentmindedly. “So dildos or feelings, which is a better starter?”

“Maybe our feelings about dildos? What do dildos make you feel? What emotions do you get when looking at them? Do you feel for dildos?”

“Hmm, they’re good for when you want to go ahead and fuck yourself. Which I mean is always a good thing. Since you said you’d need to borrow some from Suga I’m guessing you don’t have any?”

“I wasn’t actually planning on asking Mr. Refreshing. If I did, Sawamura would murder me. I could probably afford a dildo, but that shit is expensive. I don’t even want to know how Suga got the money for his bondage kit.”

“ _Bondage kit_?! Just how much stuff did you two try out together? The way you talk about it makes it sound like he had enough stuff for a low budget porno!”

“It was a fun couple of months. You would think that Suga is always super sub, but that is completely wrong. When he switches it up, you’re in for a wild ride, literally. I never told him this, but I honestly preferred being the one tied down. I love the feeling of someone completely having control of you, you know?”

“If I had any sort of innocence left in me, I think you just took all of it. So you’re actually really into the whole handcuffs and blindfolds sort of thing huh? You think you know a guy. Sounds kinda interesting; though, I don’t think I’d be all that into the blindfold thing, I actually like seeing the other person myself. I like seeing their face and reactions, you know what I mean?”

“I know what you mean. When you get the person in the exact right place and their face flushes and their mouth drops, it’s the best.”

“Uh-huh! It is! Is it better that being tied down though? How did you two start doing that sort of thing anyways, weren’t you rivals?”

“Suga basically wanted Sawamura and I wanted Iwa-chan and we were both alone and sad. One day we got to talking about it and decided that we should start hooking up with each other. It started becoming a routine and it was fun most of the time.”

“Ok? What do you mean ‘most of the time’ though? Did something happen? Why hook up at all and not just confess to them from the start?”

“We didn’t want to mess up our volleyball teams if they said no. Also at the time, Sawamura had a girlfriend. Suga was a mess during that and would come to me for sex. Of course I said yes because sex and also to get my mind off of Iwa-chan. I told you the blindfolds were fun, but Suga would also use them to pretend that I was Sawamura. He even moaned out his name, instead of mine a few times.” Oikawa chuckled sadly.

“Oh…” Bokuto said quietly. “Why keep doing it then? Did you do the same thing to him or something? That doesn’t really sound like fun, being a replacement.”

“I tried, but I knew he wasn’t Iwa-chan. I’ve known Iwa-chan for so long that even if I was blindfolded, tied up, and unable to hear, I would still know it was him. I’m not saying that in a romantic way either, he’s just been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Suga and Daichi only became friends in high school. Mr. Refreshing didn’t know Sawamura well enough to not have the ability to imagine him.”

“Hmm, I still don’t get it though. If that was only working for Suga and not you why would you still want to try and pretend at all? It’s obvious you really loved Iwaizumi so, why put yourself through that?”

“It was a way to cope and the sex was nice. It was better and healthier than drinking, which I use to try to do. Iwa-chan caught me one time and he was, well pissed off. Iwa-chan has been mad before, but this was one of the worse times. That’s why I stopped trying to cope that way.”

“I thought you hadn’t told him then? What did he think you were drinking for?”

“Because I was sad. He knows I have a lot of things on my plate and he probably just figured it was one of them. He was too focused on the me crying while drinking part to properly ask why.”

“He still should’ve asked though.” Bokuto frowned, displeased with the answer.

Oikawa shrugged sadly. “It’s fine, at least I stopped…”

“That’s still not good though that it got so bad you had to do it in the first place!” Bokuto cringed at how loud he’d ended up speaking, then continuing in a softer voice. “It’s not fine… What about now then? You don’t do either anymore so how do you deal with it after...you know?”

“I guess it’s easier now that it’s over. He doesn’t love me that way and he rejected me. In a way, it was a weight off of my shoulders. I mean, it was some of the worse pain that I have ever experienced, but it was still over and done with.”

“Yeah, I can only imagine… but, hey! You said it yourself right? You don’t need someone like him. Stuff like boyfriends and crushes only cause the bad sucking. You can do whatever you want now that you don’t need to worry about him!”

“You’re lucky though. At least you got to experience the good kind of sucking with someone that you genuinely liked. I’ve only experienced that as a coping skill and while almost blackout drunk with random guys...I think they were random guys at least.”

“Yeah, well as nice as it was- like really nice, don’t get me wrong! It just ends up feeling kind of sad in the end when you look back on it later.”

“Boys suck,” Oikawa stated, simply.

“Bad way?” Bokuto asked, already knowing the answer.

Oikawa laid down on the bed with a sigh. “I’m sad now. Come cuddle with me Boku-chan,” He said, reaching out his arms.

Wordlessly, Bokuto laid down next to him before pulling Oikawa close, idly running his fingers through his hair. “So definitely bad way then. It’ll get good eventually right?”

“I hope so,” Oikawa mumbled into Bokuto’s chest. 

“Me too.” Bokuto sighs and his grip around Oikawa tightens.

“Mhm, you’re warm. It’s nice.”

“Am I?”

Oikawa nodded and snuggled in closer.

“Hmm. You know, your hair’s really soft. I may have to rethink those bathbomb things.”

“You really should. That’s one thing that sucks about being single, you can’t take baths with another person. Baths are much more relaxing when you have someone to scrub your back and wash your hair.”

“You can still do that, just go to a bath house with some friends or something. Ah, but that’s not really the same huh? It’s not the same feeling.”

“Plus, you can’t bring bathbombs into a bath house. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“They didn’t approve of you making the water look like a drug trip? I can’t imagine why.”

“Because they are no fun,” Oikawa pouted.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure _that’s_ why, same reason why I got denied service for bringing in a water gun one time.”

Oikawa snickered. “Did you actually bring a water gun to a bath house?”

“It wasn’t just me! Well at least it wasn’t supposed to be, I was the only one that followed through and brought one.”

“This is exactly why you are one of my favorite people, Boku-chan.”

“Cause I actually believed my teammates and I were actually going to have a water gun fight at a bathhouse?”

“No, because you do hilarious stuff like that. You are such a fun person and you never get all serious and mad at me, or really anyone. I love that about you.”

“I don't think I've ever heard someone say that about me before. It's usually something like stupid or simple minded. You like that?”

“I just said I liked it, didn’t I?”

“Mhm, you did. Just needed to check. You're pretty great yourself too. You're probably one of the most hard working people I've ever met, but you always make it seem so easy and flawless. Like its nothing! That's pretty admirable, you know.”

Oikawa sat up to kiss Bokuto on the cheek. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

“D-don't mention it?” Bokuto's answer sounded more like a question as he turned away to hide his face in embarrassment.

“Oh my god, did my small friendly peck on the cheek make you blush?” Oikawa asked, giggling.

“No! I-I just didn't expect it, you surprised me is all!” Bokuto pouted.

“You’re adorable,” Oikawa responded, smirking.

Bokuto just stuck his tongue out in response.

Oikawa lifted his head up and smiled at Bokuto, looking into his eyes.

Bokuto began leaning forward when suddenly the door slammed open, showing a very much drunk guy standing in the doorway.

“Where’s the party at! Come on you guys, let’s do shooots! I bet, I bet I can do five times as any shoots as you. Just watch me!” The guy exclaimed, before immediately puking on the ground.

“Uhh… I’m gonna pass on that.” Bokuto recoiled away from the still puking guy. “How bout you?”

“I’m going to say that this is now the perfect time to go home.”

“Way ahead of you there, let’s get out of here.”

The two of them carefully stepped around the drunk guy and quickly left the party to make their way back to the dorm.

“Besides the puke, I say our first college party was a success,” Oikawa told Bokuto, plopping down on the couch.

“Yeah it was pretty fun! I mean seeing a guy puke his guts out wasn’t, but the other stuff was!” Bokuto agreed before taking the seat next to Oikawa. “We should go to those more often.” 

Oikawa nodded, before letting out a yawn. “I think I’m going to head to bed. We have practice in the afternoon and I want to be ready for it. Goodnight Boku-chan,” Oikawa said, before getting up and heading to his room. 

“Night! I should probably do the same actually, don’t want to be tired at practice. Oh! Thanks again, for convincing me to go with you tonight.” Bokuto called back, then going into his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bokuto was above Oikawa, thrusting in and out of him, "Fuck, you feel so good inside of me." Bokuto began going faster, hitting the right spot every time. Oikawa came hard, moaning out his roommate’s name._

Oikawa woke up and looked down at his pants, covered in cum. “Well, fuck.” He quickly changed out of his clothes and snuck into the shower to clean up. 

_Get it together Tooru, get it together. It was just a dream right? Everyone has dirty dreams even if it’s about their friend, who is also their roommate. Fuck. I just need to act like everything's normal because everything is normal. Everything is perfectly fine and dandy. Fuck everything._

Oikawa finished his shower and changed into sweats, not bothering to put on real clothes because he would just have to change for volleyball later. He went to the kitchen, only to see that Bokuto was already awake making breakfast. 

“Morning,” Oikawa said, focusing on grabbing his cereal and not making unnecessary eye contact. 

“Morning! You sleep well? Cause I’m pretty sure I was awake in bed for like an hour before I finally could sleep.” Bokuto responded, more cheerfully than anyone should be in the morning.

“I slept okay,” Oikawa responded, blandly. 

“Hey, you alright? You seem kinda...off today.” Bokuto gave him a concerned look.

“I’m not off. I-I'm probably just tired or something.” Oikawa quickly grabbed his bowl of cereal and made his way to the couch and away from Bokuto’s questions. 

“Okay?” Bokuto crammed a slice of toast in his mouth, grabbing the plate carrying the rest before going to sit next to Oikawa. “You gonna be ok for practice?” He asked, swallowing quickly.

“I should be fine by practice. You know what? I'm going to go on a short run to wake up a bit. I'll be back later!” Oikawa shot up out of his seat, grabbed his shoes, and ran out the door.

Bokuto didn’t have a chance to respond before Oikawa was already gone, leaving him to stare confused at the closed door. _What just happened?_

Oikawa ran until he couldn't see the dorms anymore, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi answered, a little surprised.

“Iwa-chan I need help,” Oikawa said, still trying to catch his breath from running.

“What’s going on, you okay? Why do you sound so out of breath?”

“I had a wet dream about my roommate.”

“Yo-you had a _what_?” Iwaizumi choked.

“I made a promise with Bokuto that we would stay single for the year. You know the whole, ‘Who needs a man anyway’ type thing? We have really bonded through the whole thing and we are great friends now and I’m really happy about that. But then last night, I had a dream about him. Now every time I look at him, I think of the dream. I couldn’t even eat my cheerios in peace this morning!”

“Wait, wait, hold on slow down here. Let me get this straight, you had a wet dream about your roommate, Bokuto; wait, do you mean the ace from Fukurodani Bokuto? _He’s_ your roommate?”

“That’s him. Anyways, what do I do Iwa-chan!? Why is this happening?” Oikawa asked, distressed.

“Because you were horny? Why do you think wet dreams usually happen? How is this preventing you from eating cereal though?”

“Because this morning when I looked at him, I started thinking about it a lot. How am I supposed to eat my cheerios when I want to do the person eating toast next to me? He just has been making my chest ache and I want it to stop.”

“He’s making your chest ache? Oikawa, I don’t think you just want to do him, it sounds like you want him period.”

“W-what?”

“To me at least, it sounds like you like him. You’ve got a thing for Bokuto.”

“I can’t like someone, especially Boku-chan. I can’t go through it again, no offense Iwa-chan. I-I think I might like him, but it will go from the good kind of suck to the bad kind, or it will just bad suck. I don’t want bad suck, Iwa-chan…”

“‘Bad suck’? What the hell are you talking about? Are you okay? The fuck are they teaching you there?”

Oikawa sighed dramatically. “Good suck is a blow job and bad suck is when your life sucks, duh.”

“How was I supposed to get that from that?!” Iwaizumi sighed as he calmed down. “Nevermind, what makes you so sure it’ll be the …’bad’ kind?”

“Because it always becomes the bad kind in the end. Have you ever seen a relationship that only has the good kind?”

“Of course I haven’t, because that’s impossible. Every relationship’s going to have some bad sucking sometimes, that’s why it takes so much work; you have to work things out with them even if it does bad suck.”

“I’m scared, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered into the phone.

“Don’t be. You two are close right? Even if he doesn’t like you back, if he’s really your friend, he’s not going to hate you for it. If he does do that though, give me your address so I can beat some sense into him”

Oikawa chuckled. “Thanks Iwa-chan.”

“You know I’d do it too, if he breaks your heart I’m breaking his arm. Even if that’s kind of ironic and stupid coming from me. I’m glad you came to me about this though.”

“Next time you get some time off, it would be really nice to see you. I could show you the team and we can catch up, if you want to that is…”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I’d like that. Hope for him by then he doesn’t do anything that’ll give me a reason to hit him.” Iwaizumi laughs dryly. “Does this mean that we’re okay now?”

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Oikawa said, smiling into the phone. 

“Thank God. For a while, I began to think things might just stay like that for good between us. I’m glad I was wrong there.”

“Iwa-chan, we’ve been best friends since we could walk, nothing is going to change that. You’re the only porcupine brute for me!” 

“You know if I was there I’d have smacked you upside the head for that.” Iwaizumi sighed good naturedly. “I guess thanks for saying so though.”

Oikawa chuckled. “Of course!” Oikawa moved his phone away from his ear, so he could check the time. “Shit I need to get back, before we have to leave for practice.”

“Alright. Talk to you later?”

“Definitely! Bye Iwa-chan!”

“Bye. Good luck with Bokuto.”

After they hung up, Oikawa rushed back to the dorm. He was ready to fully confess to Bokuto and tell him everything he has been feeling. He barged in only to see Bokuto standing on the counter with a rolled up magazine in his hand.

“Um, Boku-chan?” 

Bokuto’s head whipped up to look at Oikawa with a panicked expression. He pointed to a spot on the floor with his free hand. “It- it’s fucking huge. _HELP_!”

Oikawa looked to where Bokuto was pointing, there sat a large cockroach. Oikawa screamed and jumped up on the counter with Bokuto. 

“W-what do we do? I didn’t sign up for a third roommate, Oikawa!”

“You’re taller, so you go kill it!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“I can’t do that! That’d make me a bug murderer, you go do it!” Bokuto yelled back, hiding behind Oikawa.

“Go let it outside or something then! I’m not touching it, I’m too young and pretty to die.”

“But what if it jumps on me before I get to the door? I don’t wanna it to touch me, what if it’s radioactive or something?!”

“We all have to make sacrifices Boku-chan, but I’ll make sure your funeral is really nice.”

“I don’t wanna die though, there’s so many things I haven’t done yet! I haven’t had yakiniku in a month, or tried out one of your bath bombs behind your back or anything!”

“Maybe we can throw something at it from here?” Oikawa suggested.

Bokuto looked around the counter. “Like what?”

“Um, uh, how about one of your shoes?”

“You think that’ll work?”

“Ooo! What if I set your shoe to you and you spike it into the cockroach?”

“Ooh! Nice Kill!” Bokuto gave him an impressed grin and a thumbs up.

“You ready to kill this bug!” Oikawa exclaimed, reaching his hand out so Bokuto could hand him his shoe. 

Bokuto fumbled pulling off one of his shoes, nearly falling off the counter in the process before handing it to Oikawa. “Let’s do this!”

Oikawa threw the shoe into the air and set it to Bokuto.

As hard as he could, Bokuto aimed for the cockroach and spiked the shoe, smashing it to the floor. It landed on the floor about a foot away from the cockroach.

“It missed.”

“It did, didn’t it. Um, we can try again with your other shoe?”

“And if that misses?”

“We can start a lovely family with our tupperware.”

“That’s a beautiful thought but I don’t want our tupperware children to live in fear like us.”

“I guess you’ll just have to not miss this time then.”

Bokuto made a loud whining noise before handing off his other shoe. “Fine, toss it to me!”

Once again, Oikawa threw it up into the air and set it to Bokuto.

This time when Bokuto spiked it it successfully hit its target, crushing the cockroach.

“Holy shit I can’t believe that actually worked! That was awesome!”

“We did it!” Oikawa yelled, jumping up to hug Bokuto.

“Woah- wait-!” Bokuto shouted out before the two of them fell off of the counter in a heap, knocking various items down in the process.

“Uh, Oikawa? I think we killed them.” Bokuto groaned.

“Our tupperware children!” Oikawa gasped dramatically, flinging his hands in the air.

“What kind of parents are we?!” Bokuto wailed, gathering their ‘children’ in his arms.

“Parents, who are going to be late to practice if they don’t hurry up,” Oikawa replied, looking at the clock.

“How can you think about practice when we- huh? Oh shit you’re right, let’s go!” Bokuto dropped the tupperware and went to go retrieve his shoes, grimacing at the sight of the dead bug. “We can clean that later.”

____________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, Oikawa decided to try again. 

“Hey Boku-chan, can I talk to you real quick?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Bokuto responded, looking up from his phone.

“So, I’ve been thinking about things a lot lately and I need to tell you something. I-”

Before Oikawa could finish his sentence Bokuto’s phone rang loudly. He gave him an apologetic look as he answered it.

“Kuroo? What’s up?”

“Bro! You remember what day it is right!?”

“Uh… Tuesday?”

“It’s the Love Live tournament!”

“Wait what?! I thought it wasn’t for another few days!”

“No bro, it’s today! Hurry online!” Kuroo exclaimed, before hanging up the phone. 

“Ok, ok I got it!” Bokuto quickly opened the app, impatiently tapping on the screen as it loaded up. “I can’t believe I got the days mixed up.”

“So, I’m guessing you can’t talk right now?” Oikawa asked, sighing.

“Huh? Oh, I’m uh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot today was a LoveLive event and I really wanted to get the card so…” Bokuto gave him a guilty smile. “We can talk later though?”

“Yeah um, later works fine. Have fun with your game.”

“Thanks! I will! We’ll talk later, I promise.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Ok, I really need to tell you now,” Oikawa said, walking through the door. “I-” He looked down to see some shorter, black haired guy sitting on the couch. “Who the fuck are you?” 

“Akaashi Keiji. You must be Oikawa-san, Bokuto-san has told me a lot about you.”

_Akaashi Keiji!? What is he doing here!? Are him and Boku-chan a thing again? Does he know I like Boku-chan and want to fight me? I don’t want to fight anyone! What if he hits my face!?_

“Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa snapped out of it. “Yes?”

“You zoned out a bit there…”

“Sorry, I was just um, thinking.”

“Did someone com-hey! Oikawa, you’re back!” Bokuto ran over to the two setters excitedly. 

“This is great, now you two can properly meet! This is Akaashi, my old vice captain from Fukurodani! And Akaashi, this is my roommate, Oikawa!” Bokuto was practically bouncing in place during the introductions. “ I’ve been really excited about introducing you two since Akaashi said he’d be visiting me!”

Oikawa put on his biggest and fakest smile. “So glad to have another setter around here! How long are you staying Akaashi?”

“A week.”

“Wow, an entire week! This should be fun!”

“Bokuto-san? You said that you would show me the gym here, right?”

“Ooh right! C’mon I’ll show you right now! You two can get to know each other better later.” Bokuto eagerly pulled Akaashi towards the door.

“We shouldn’t be too long, see you later Oikawa!”

“Yeah um, see you.” As soon as the door shut, Oikawa pulled out his phone.

“Oikawa, what’s up?” Iwaizumi answered after a few rings.

“Iwa-chan I tried, but then there was a cockroach and idol singers and now a setter! What am I supposed to do!?”

“... Run that by me again, but this time make sense please.”

“All of my attempted confessions have been interrupted and now his old setter is here visiting. Akaashi Keiji, also known as Bokuto’s ex boyfriend or whatever. What if they get back together!?”

“What? So you still haven’t told him yet then?” Iwaizumi sighed in annoyance. “Whatever, that’s another thing, but if I were you I wouldn’t worry too much about his ex, they did break up for a reason right? They’re probably just friends now.”

“I tried telling him! I told you the cockroach and idols and now the setter got in the way! Anyways, I hope you’re right. I know Boku-chan really liked him…”

“Don’t forget he likes you too though. The way you talk about him it sounds like the guy just is easily excited about most things. Don’t worry so much, just tell him the next chance you get when you’re both alone.”

“The Akaashi guy is staying for a week though! I can’t wait an entire week to tell him!”

“Then if you don’t want to wait, don’t. Just tell him you need to talk in private and finally get this off your chest without Akaashi or whatever he’s called there. It’s either that or suffer a week of setter envy, your choice.”

“I guess I’ll try to get him alone...stupid Akaashi and his stupid pretty face. I don’t like him.”

“Have you even talked to him for five minutes? You already dislike him. If you need it still I can get there in like roughly two hours maybe if I need to beat someone’s sense in.”

“He gives off bad vibes Iwa-chan!”

“I’m sure he does. I hope you know that you were included in the someones whose sense I’ll go down to beat in. Don’t just harass the guy for no reason.”

“I’m not going to harass him, don’t worry. I’ll be on my bestest behavior mom!”

“Why do I not trust you when you say that?”

“I am a very trustful person, Iwa-chan. I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“I’m saying you have a bad habit of doing reckless things when you feel threatened by someone. Plus I doubt it’d help you any with Bokuto so just try not to do anything.”

“Fine, fine.”

“You think you’re going to be ok and not murder his ex before you tell him? Verbally included.”

“Only because you will get mad and Boku-chan will get sad.”

“As long as you don't kill him. Listen, I gotta go but tell me how it goes when you do tell him alright?”

“Will do. Bye, Iwa-chan!”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Akaashi!! Please? Just for old times sake? I won't go overboard like usual I promise!”

The moment they'd gotten to the gym and Bokuto had seen that the volleyball equipment was already out, he'd immediately asked, more like begged Akaashi to toss to him.

“Just one toss? Please? Pleeease?”

“Bokuto-san, I really hope you aren’t overworking yourself too much in college…”

“What? Overworking myself? I'm at prime condition, never been better! I'm even getting a lot stronger here too, Akaashi it's great!”

“Well, I’m happy for you. Just make sure you aren’t pushing yourself too hard…please”

Bokuto nodded. “I am, don't worry! It's a lot of work but I don't mind it.” He went to say something else but stopped when he saw Akaashi. “Hey you ok? I wasn't lying,  
I'm really taking care of myself.”

“I just worry. I still don’t forgive myself for that time you passed out.”

“That wasn't your fault you know? I just overdid it a little, I learned my lesson there you don't have to worry.” He gave Akaashi a reassuring grin.

“Ok, just checking. So um, Oikawa-san seems...nice?”

“Oh sure, he's great! He stays after practice with me all the time and sends me all the tosses I want! He's pretty fun to hang out with too once you get to know him.”

“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Akaashi said, shrugging.

“Huh? Why wouldn't he like you? What gave you that idea?”

“I don’t know. He just gave me this look when I introduced myself…”

“Look like what kind of look? Maybe he was just surprised? I could've sworn I told him you were coming, but I might have just thought I did instead…”

“It’s cool. He doesn’t have to like me if he doesn’t. I’m just here to visit you.”

Bokuto frowned. “No it's not. I was sure you guys would get along great! You're both really important to me so I thought it'd be great if we could all be friends. Maybe he was just in a bad mood or something? I'll talk to him and figure it out, don't worry!”

Akaashi put a reassuring hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “I’m sure he was just surprised to see a different face in your guy’s dorm, don’t worry.” 

“Maybe you’re right. So, with that settled,” Bokuto picked up a stray volleyball and threw it in the air experimentally before offering it to Akaashi. “Will you toss to me now?”

Akaashi sighed and reached his hand out to take the ball from Bokuto. “Let’s see how much you’ve improved.” He gave Bokuto a small smile.

“Hell yeah! Thanks Akaashi, I’m gonna show you just how much better I’ve gotten since you last tossed to me!” Bokuto quickly ran into position, waiting for Akaashi to toss the ball.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

After what ended up being almost two and a half hours later, Bokuto and Akaashi finally finished up at the gym and came back to the dorm.

“We’re back!” Bokuto called out. “Man that was fun! I really missed hitting your tosses, Akaashi. We should do that more often!”

“Hey Boku-chan, do you think we can talk now?” Oikawa asked, nervously. 

“Huh? Oh right! I said that huh? Well actually,” Bokuto looked between Oikawa and Akaashi, grinning as an idea formed. “Actually, I’m kind of tired and uh sweaty from the practice we did. So why don’t we talk after I’ve had a quick shower, and you two can maybe get to know each other more in the meantime!”

“That sounds okay. It will be nice getting to know you Oikawa-san,” Akaashi said.

“Great! I’ll be back in a bit, you two just ya’know have fun talking. Bye!” Bokuto then ran off into the bathroom, thinking to himself how brilliant his plan was. _This way they’ll have no choice but to to talk! They’ll be friends in no time!_

“Hasn’t Boku-chan improved since you last saw him play?” Oikawa started off, trying to be as nice as possible… for the time being.

Akaashi nodded. “He’s gotten a lot better. He must be working hard here, you too probably.”

“When a high level spiker and a high level setter work together, they can improve tons. You can’t just improve with any old setter,” Oikawa said, giving Akaashi a very fake grin.

“Mmh. I suppose you’re right. So you two practice together right? Does he still insist on the seemingly endless practices that go on for hours? Bokuto-san doesn’t think it’s too much, but I know it can be a little tiring.”

“We both have a habit of over practicing, but as this level, everybody does it. If you want to start in games, you have to be the very best you can possibly be.”

“I know, but there is such a thing as going overboard. I just worry about him possibly having a repeat of last year. Did he ever tell you what happened then?”

“Last year?”

Akaashi sighed. “Of course he didn’t. Well, last year, when he was still at Fukurodani, we were doing extra practice like normal and I should have been paying better attention to him, maybe it wouldn’t have happened if I was but, he ended up collapsing. So now I’m just worried that might happen again here.”

“I wouldn’t let him collapse. I know a volleyball player’s limits and I wouldn’t let someone on my team go through that.”

“That’s reassuring at least. I feel a little better knowing you’re there to watch out for him, he’s not always the best at that.”

“I think you should give Boku-chan a bit more credit,” Oikawa responded, still fake smiling.

“I do give him credit where it’s due. It’s just that Bokuto-san has his weaknesses too and we had to learn how to help support him during those times. Especially when he get’s really down on himself and gets dejected.”

“He hasn’t gotten as down as he used to get, since he’s been here. If he gets good tosses, he can hit them almost every time. I think it just has to do with the setter to be quite honest.” 

Akaashi stared widely at Oikawa, taken aback by his comment before reverting back to his usual neutral expression. “Well a change in setters does have an effect on the other players, I’ll admit, but I don’t think that altogether has to do with Bokuto-san’s moods.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I’m just saying what I’m seeing, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh...and what you’re seeing is apparently that your tosses and general skill as a setter is vastly improving his down talking himself and how easily he ends up getting too fired up in matches?” Akaashi asked skeptically.

“All I’m saying is that we are both improving each other’s volleyball skills. You jealous or something?” Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not, it just sounds like you were implying that Bokuto-san’s mood swings were at least partially my fault. From what I heard I already know that you’re more skilled than me as a setter, I can acknowledge that, but his moods are affected by more than just volleyball you know.”

“You can believe what you want to believe. I simply said that his moods have been better, since he came here. I just don’t want anything or anyone to ruin his good moods.”

“Me neither, that’s why I came to visit, to make sure everything was ok. And apparently I was worried for nothing, since he seems to be in such great care with you. You seem to care for Bokuto-san a lot, Oikawa-san.”

“He is really important to me. I don’t want to see him getting hurt...again.”

Akaashi’s breath catches at the end and he looks away, frowning. “What exactly do you know about that?”

“I know that when it was mentioned on that call, Bokuto got really down. I don’t know what you did to hurt him like that, but I’m going to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“It’s not like that ok? What happened is-”

Whatever happened, Akaashi doesn’t get to say as Bokuto suddenly exits the bathroom, still a little wet from his shower and wearing only a towel around his waist.

“Hey, you two! So, you guys have a good talk while I was gone?” Bokuto excitedly asks, grinning widely.

Oikawa’s eyes widened, blatantly staring at the water still dripping down Bokuto’s abs. 

“Bokuto-san, you do realize that you are still in a towel, right?” Akaashi asked, hoping his face wasn’t turning as red as he felt it was.

“Well I realized like halfway through my shower that I didn’t have anything to change into and I figured, ‘well you’ve both seen me half naked already in the changing room so who cares?’” Bokuto looked between the two of them, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all! Just getting to know Akaashi over here.”

“If you need extra clothes, I have some,” Akaashi offered, ignoring the dirty look from Oikawa.

“Thanks! But it’s fine, I have some in my room so no worries! I just wanted to check on you two before, to see how you’re getting along.” Bokuto looks to them both eagerly. “Are you getting along?”

“Wow look at the time, I needed to get a book from the library. Be back later you two!” Oikawa quickly rushed out the door, not wanting to deal with this.

Bokuto looked at the spot Oikawa previously was, confused. “Was it something I said? What was up with that?”

“I don’t think it has to do with anything you said, don’t worry.”

“Hm. So, tell me, did you two have a nice talk?” Bokuto asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Well, I heard that you have been improving a lot,” Akaashi told him, trying to avoid getting into what was actually said.

“Mhm! Yeah we have! But I already told you that, what else did you talk about?”

“He, um, mentioned that you seem happier lately?”

“Happier? I guess so, I don’t really feel any different though really. What else though? Was that it?”

“Does it really matter what we talked about? I came here to visit you, not him. You should talk to me about you and how you’ve been.”

Bokuto’s smile slowly dropped. “Oh, sorry I… you’re right. Let me go get changed and I’ll tell you all about it! There’s so much that’s happened, you wouldn’t believe it!” He clapped Akaashi on the back before hurrying off to his room, feeling a little unsettled by the atmosphere that was around the two setters without him.

Akaashi sighed and took a seat down on the couch. If he told Bokuto what happened, it would upset him. If he didn’t and there were secrets being kept, it would also upset him. “Stupid Oikawa-san,” he muttered underneath his breath.

Bokuto came out not too long later, now fully dressed. He sat down next to Akaashi with his signature wide grin in place. “So, what do you want to know about my new college life first Akaashi?”

“Just tell me what’s new I guess,” Akaashi said, giving him a small smile.

“Hmm, well a little bit ago I almost broke the microwave cause I forgot to take out the spoon before I hit the button--Oh! Actually you know that telekinesis book I have? I've been practicing a lot and I think I'm actually getting the hang of it now! Haven't picked up anything with my mind yet but I _know_ I got it to at least move a little!”

“Sounds like you haven’t changed a bit,” Akaashi told him, chuckling.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? Why don’t you tell me how things have been, captain? Is the team doing well?”

“It’s been okay, definitely not the same without you. The first years have good potential though.”

“Nice! I’ll have to drop by to see one of your matches sometimes! You’re probably doing a great job as captain, if they’re following you I’m sure the whole team will go straight to nationals this year!”

“We have a game against Nekoma coming up. You and Kuroo should come visit and watch it.”

“That’d be great! Heh, it feels kinda weird now. I’m going to watch you guys play instead of playing with you. I kinda miss it, being on the same team.”

“I miss it too. It’s a lot quieter without you there and not as exciting.”

“You must be bored out of your mind without me huh? It’s pretty different without you too though, I keep expecting you to tell me off or try and calm me down but, you’re not there and it’s weird.”

“Has Oikawa-san been there to calm you down?”

“When he thinks I need it, yeah. I don’t think he does it as often as you did though, so it’s not really the same.”

“He said something about you getting really down after we talked on the phone…”

Bokuto’s smile stiffened. “O-oh did he? Don’t worry, it probably was just cause he still didn’t believe the uh, kissing thing.”

“I don’t think that was it, Bokuto-san.”

“What do you mean? I-I mean what else c-could it be?”

"Maybe he was just trying to make me upset? I don't know, he didn't seem to like me very much."

“What the heck?! Seriously, still? Did he say anything bad to you?”

“I don't want to say anything mean about Oikawa-san. He is your friend and I don't want to cause you guys to fight.”

“You’re my friend too though! I don’t want him saying shit about you even if you don’t get along. Did whatever he say upset you?”

Akaashi sighed. ”He said that he was worried about you and he thinks that your mood swings may be my fault.”

“How would they be your fault?! Akaashi you know that’s not true right? I don’t know where he would have got that idea from.”

“Probably the phone call…” 

“Oh. That’s… oh.” Bokuto responded quietly. “The call I mean, that was still my fault. You said not to and… sorry.”

“No it wasn't your fault. I just… the past is the past and it’s probably best not to bring it up, you know?” 

“Yeah...the past. Hey, Akaashi can I ask you something? You might not want to answer it though.”

“Go ahead, Bokuto-san.” 

“If we were in the same year, do you think we would have still broke up?”

“I’m… not sure. We still might have gone to different colleges later on and other circumstances could have an effect as well. That doesn't matter though. We aren't in that situation.” 

“I know but I guess what I’m really trying to get at here is if, well you’re really okay with how we left things when all that happened?”

“I mean, I wasn't thrilled about the break up, but that's sort of life. People come into your life for a reason and sometimes that reason changes along the way. Maybe life is just telling us that we are just meant to be friends.” 

“You didn’t have to listen if you didn’t want to though... There’s not much point in arguing about it now, but did you regret it at all? I mean, I get it if you just stopped liking me that way! We’re still friends and all but, I still wondered sometimes.”

“When it first happened, I had regrets at times. But, after a month or two of you being gone, I realized that I shouldn't regret it. It was for the best and I’m really happy that we are still friends. I want you in my life no matter what we are or were.” 

“I want you in my life too! I’m not gonna lie, I was kind of upset about it for a while but, the fact that you didn’t just stop talking to me and actually still wanted to come out here and visit me made me really happy. I don’t know what I’d do if we weren’t at least friends still.”

“Bokuto-san, I think Oikawa-san likes you…” 

Bokuto stared at Akaashi in surprise. “Eh? What do you mean? Like… as a friend? I know that. That’s why I can’t believe he was being so rude to you, he knows you’re important to me.”

“No, that's not what I’m saying. I think he, how do you and Kuroo usually say it? Oh! He likes likes you. That's why he was probably rude to me. He is afraid of us getting back together and he is afraid that I’m going to hurt you.” 

“Ooh. Wait. What? There’s no way Oikawa double likes me, he probably still likes, um, Iwa-chan? I think that’s his name. Besides you’re just here for a week as friends, it’s not like you’re trying to get with me again or anything. So, that’s all ridiculous, right?”

“It is, but that's what happens when you, um, double like someone. He probably thinks that you still double like me as well.”

“That’s… that’s still not making any sense though? I mean, yeah maybe I do just a bit, but I’m mostly over it- ah, no offence Akaashi! We’re still friends and all. I don’t see how he could like me though.”

“I don't see why he wouldn't like you. You are attractive and fun to be around. Bokuto-san, be honest with me here, do you have any feelings for Oikawa-san?” 

“Oikawa? Well, I mean, we’re pretty good friends, and he’s cool and all and he stays with me for extra practice, but that’s all just stuff friends do right? I don’t think that’s enough for him to like like me.”

Akaashi shrugged. “It seems like it to me, but I guess I could be wrong.” 

“Trust me, Akaashi if Oikawa like liked me I would know by now don’t you think? Besides I doubt I’m his type.”

Before Akaashi could respond, Oikawa walked through the door.

“Hey you two!” Oikawa announced, taking a seat in between them.

“Hey! You get what you needed from the library?” Bokuto asked.

“The library? Oh yeah, the library! Um, yes I did. You know books and stuff.”

“Ok, cool. So, since you’re here now why don’t the three of us go get something to eat? Sound good? Akaashi? Oikawa?” Bokuto looked to them both for approval.

“Sounds fine with me,” Akaashi responded.

“Sure!” Oikawa told him. 

“Ok, great! I know just the place we can go.”


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take them too long to get to the restaurant Bokuto had recommended, which ended up being a small ramen shop not too far away from the campus.

The whole way there though Bokuto couldn’t help but be just a little more aware of Oikawa than normal. After the conversation with Akaashi, he couldn’t help but wonder just how exactly he’d gotten the idea that Oikawa had a thing for him. So he kept looking to his roommate, trying to see if there were any signs that he’d been harboring more than friendly feelings towards him.

_There’s no way that Oikawa would ever like me. I don’t even know why I’m even trying to think this over. I mean, sure we’ve cuddled and slept together sometimes but that wasn’t anything romantic. Bros do that all the time! Me and Kuroo did it when he first failed at confessing to Kenma, so it’s a totally platonic thing to do right?_

Bokuto’s mind ran through all of their relationship ever since they’d become friends what seemed like an eternity ago and everything they’d done so far to him wasn’t anything particularly romantic. He’d almost convinced himself as much too until he remembered the party they’d gone to.

_Kuroo had asked me then too if I liked him. I mean, just cause we kinda grinded and maybe cuddled and talked about BDSM doesn’t mean it was supposed to be as anything more than friends. Bokuto groaned and covered his face with his hands. That doesn’t even sound convincing to me._

“Um, Boku-chan? You there?” 

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?”

“Huh? What?” Bokuto blinked at them in surprise, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “Sorry what was that? I spaced out.” He said sheepishly.

“You were kind of zoned out for a bit...” 

“Are you feeling ok?” Akaashi asked, looking concerned. 

“Oh uh yeah! Sorry, it’s nothing! Just thinking about...owls.” Bokuto finished lamely.

“Owls?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeeees? They’re… very important. And you know, that’s Fukurodani’s mascot too so even more important you know?” _Stupid. Stupid Bo, why are you still talking. Stop._

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. “Our mascot is pretty cool as well. I mean toads are pretty awesome, right!?” 

Bokuto put up his hands placatingly. “Oh uh no no!! I didn’t mean it wasn’t! Toads are really important too! They’re like better than… frogs.”

“Why’re you getting so defensive about toads anyways Oikawa-san? Isn’t it natural that Bokuto-san likes owls more, I mean he’s been on that team for three years compared to, what your last few months or so here?” Akaashi said pointedly.

“Well, did you know that some toads can live to thirty years old? The oldest one recorded was thirty-nine years old. I bet you that owls don’t live for that long.”

“Wow, you know a lot about toads, Oikawa.” Bokuto said, impressed. “Is that why you came here?” 

“To be with his kind you mean, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi murmured loud enough for Oikawa to hear, but quiet enough for Bokuto not to.

“At least I’m not some smelly bird,” Oikawa murmured back.

“Rather be that than a stupid, slimy toad.” Akaashi replied.

Bokuto leaned down slightly to be more to their eye level. “Why’re you guys talking so quietly?”

“Just getting to know each other better, that’s all,” Oikawa responded, grinning widely.

“It’s nothing, Bokuto-san. Oikawa-san’s just saying some more toad facts. Nothing important.”

“Oh. Okay,” “‘ _Getting to know each other_ ’ you mean like how you did back at the dorm?” “so what do you two wanna get? I’m buying.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you pay...” Oikawa said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah, it’s fine really, we can pay for our own.” Akaashi agreed.

Bokuto waved them both off. “Nah it’s fine! I don’t mind, really!”

“I guess… but I’m definitely paying next time!” Oikawa told him.

“Only if you’re really sure, Bokuto-san…”

“Yeah of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” Bokuto gave them a broad smile. _Why’d that weird tense feeling suddenly go away when I brought up that I was paying?_

_I can get it if they just don’t get along but I’m not sure what that would have to do with if Oikawa has a crush on me. He does know we’re not together and we’re still friends so what’s up with this? Maybe I should just talk to him about it like I thought. It’s not like he’d get jealous over Akaashi or anything._

“Boku-chan? Boku-chan? Akaashi, is he dying!?”

“I’m… not sure. He can space out a lot sometimes but usually it’s not for this long.” Akaashi waved a hand in front of Bokuto’s face. “Bokuto-san? Are you there?”

“You know just cause I sometimes space out doesn’t mean I can’t hear you when I focus back in again. I’m not dying.” Bokuto pouted. “You two can be mean.” 

“Well, Akaashi is meaner,” Oikawa said, sticking his tongue out at Akaashi.

“How am I meaner when you asked if he was dead?” Akaashi deadpanned.

“I was just concerned for his health and safety, something a _nice_ person would do.”

“Hey hey!! If it makes you two feel better you’re _both_ equally horrible. I mean- you’re both nice and my friends but when you want to be, you two can be really shitty.” Bokuto said frantically. “It’s a compliment, I swear.”

“Don’t you worry Boku-chan, my sparkling personality and good looks shine through my horribleness.”

“Oh is that what you call it? Usually I hear it called something else, but that’s besides the point.”

“Oh, and you’re so great?” Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Compared to you as far as what? Because if it’s personality, for your sake I won’t answer.”

“Yes, because your saltiness is really helping to defend your personality.”

Bokuto forced his way in between the two arguing setters. “Hey, come on, we came here to eat right? Too much salt won’t be good for anyone! Let’s just try to get along, ok?”

“I can get along fine, if you can Akaashi?”

“I don’t have any problems if you don’t, Oikawa-san.”

“Great! Now that we’ve got that covered let’s go and try and enjoy ourselves!” Bokuto forced a smile, draping an arm around each of them.

“This food is really good right? Boku-chan and I come here by ourselves all the time,” Oikawa said, fakely smiling at Akaashi.

Akaashi gave him a similarly fake grin. “Is it? You’ll have to take me here next time I visit again then if that’s true Bokuto-san.”

“Sure, if you want! This place is pretty great and it’s not too expensive so we can come back again before you leave too if you like it.” Bokuto replied happily.

“Maybe I can cook for Akaashi one night too? You always say you love my cooking, right Boku-chan?”

“Mhm! I was kind of surprised at first, I thought we’d have to survive on take out and instant ramen but Oikawa’s actually pretty good in the kitchen. Which is something, considering I almost ruined half of the appliances on my first day living there with vinegar and baking soda.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him. “Were you trying to make a volcano or something? Why were you messing around with those?”

“Jacket, stain, mistakes were made. Let’s just uh, leave it at that…”

“And that’s how we first met,” Oikawa said, chuckling.

“That’s certainly a story. Bokuto-san, you remember how we first met right? It was pretty interesting too.” Akaashi asked, quickly turning his attention back to Bokuto.

Bokuto nodded slowly. “I guess? I mean I did pretty much ram into you with the volleyball cart the first day you joined the club. Is that interesting?”

“Hmm...I guess you could say that was interesting? I mean, interesting depends on experience. If your life hasn’t been that exciting, interesting is less for people, who have exciting lives,” Oikawa told them, shrugging.

“Because walking in on Bokuto-san when he makes a mistake is so much different? Maybe you only find things concerning yourself interesting. It’s fine if you do, I mean there’s nothing wrong with a little narcissism.” Akaashi replied casually. 

“I am not a narcissist,” Oikawa said, firmly. “You don’t know my life and you can’t just claim to know things. You don’t know how I feel about myself, you are just going off of the one day I’ve known you.” 

“H-hey now, I’m sure that’s not what-” Bokuto began, only to be interrupted by Akaashi.

“I never said you were one. Though if we’re talking about judging things after a day you’re no better, considering our last conversation.” Akaashi responded coldly. “You don’t have any idea about what happened.”

“I know that Boku-chan was hurt and that’s all I really care about,” Oikawa said, glaring at Akaashi.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that’s it. You’re just so concerned about mine and Bokuto-san’s private affairs, even though we’ve already settled them. It can’t be anything else.”

“Uh, hey you know, why don’t we just head back? We could get take out or something instead?” Bokuto asked nervously.

“Okay, listen up here Akaashi, I’m only concerned for Bokuto. He is really fucking important to me and I don’t want you to hurt him. Maybe you won’t and everything will be fine? I have no idea, I can’t tell the fucking future! All I know is that Bokuto is one of the most important people in my life and I care about him so much, okay?”

“Concerned for him or not, there’s no reason for you to get this defensive on his behalf. He can make decisions for himself and if you were really his friend you’d trust him enough to make them without you butting in and trying to do it for him! And if I’m being honest here, it sounds like you care for him a lot more than you’re letting on to here.”

“Well, this was fun and all but, if it’s all the same to you two I think I’m going to go home. You guys can do whatever you want, I don’t really want to be around to see you fight any longer.” Bokuto interjected awkwardly. “There’s not much of any point in going out just to have you guys at each other’s throats so…”

He gave them a short wave before walking away, breaking out into a full sprint all the way back to the dorm once he was sure he was out of their sight.

“Now look at what you’ve done!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“What _I_ did? This all started because of you!” Akaashi shot back.

“Technically you hurt him first,” Oikawa told him, crossing his arms.

“Will you stop bringing that up! Don’t you think I know that?! It’s not like you’re making it any better by throwing it in my face at every possible moment you know?” Akaashi forced himself to calm down before continuing. “Maybe if you’d stop being so jealous over nothing, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I-I can’t help it...he really loved you a lot,” Oikawa said, quietly.

Akaashi sighed. “I know, but that’s the thing. He _loved_ me. That’s not how it is anymore.”

“Yeah, but he isn’t going to downgrade after that…”

“Oikawa-san, you really do like li- I mean, you’re in love with Bokuto-san, aren’t you?”

“I t-think so…”

_Fucking told you so Bokuto-san._ “You think so?”

Oikawa nodded slowly. “W-what do I do about this?”

“Well, for starters you could tell him. After apologizing about all of this preferably.”

“That’s what Iwa-chan said, not the apology part though. He doesn’t know about that…”

“‘Iwa-chan’? I think Bokuto-san may have mentioned that he thinks you like him instead.” Akaashi smiled sadly. “I wouldn’t be too surprised if he felt the same about you though.”

“Shit, how do I let him know that I don’t like Iwa-chan!? I could try to get him to come here and I could punch him or something, but I don’t know if he would want to do that…”

“I...don’t think that’d prove anything. You should just be straight-”

“B-but, I’m gay.”

“I meant be straight with him and tell Bokuto-san how you feel.”

“Oh, that makes more sense. Wait, what if he rejects me?”

“Then you go back to just being friends. Bokuto-san’s not the type of person to hate you for that. Though, like I said before, I don’t think he will.”

“And um, Akaashi?”

“Hmm?”

“I-I’m sorry about the things I said to you...you didn’t deserve it.”

Akaashi shook his head. “It’s alright. I said some pretty bad things too. Bokuto-san’s right, we are horrible.”

“At least we’re good looking?”

“Alright, don’t push it.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa and Akaashi arrived back to the dorm, only to realize that Bokuto had locked himself in his room.

“Boku-chan, we’re home.”

“Go away. Don’t you have to talk shit about to each other anyway?” Bokuto called out.

“Bokuto-san, will you come out? We promise we’re not fighting anymore.”

“Please, Boku-chan?”

“...Are you really not fighting now?”

“We’re not, I swear. So will you come out now?”

Bokuto didn’t respond for a moment. “Fine. Only if you prove it though! And if you start up again I’m living out the rest of my days in here.”

When Bokuto stepped out of his room, Oikawa gave Akaashi a look, before they reluctantly walked towards each other and hugged. 

“This better work,” Oikawa whispered into Akaashi’s ear.

“Oh suck it up. It’s for Bokuto-san.” Akaashi whispered back, awkwardly patting his back.

Bokuto gave them a bizarre look. “Ok? You don’t have to hurt yourselves for my sake you know? I’m just glad you’re not trying to murder each other anymore.”

“We talked it out and Akaashi isn’t that bad of a guy. I’m sorry that we made you leave Boku-chan.”

“I’m sorry too. We didn’t mean to upset you, we were just being difficult.”

“You should be. We could’ve had a nice friendly ramen dinner, but all we got was anger and salt.” _And not all of it was from you._ Bokuto rubbed at his eyes. “And that’s not good for any of our health. You can get high cholesterol or something.”

“I am really sorry though, Boku-chan. I never ever wanted to hurt you,” Oikawa said sadly.

“I guess I forgive you. I probably shouldn’t have just assumed that you’d get along with each other in the first place just cause I’m friends with you.” Bokuto sighed.

“I think...I’m going to leave you alone for a bit. You probably have a lot to talk about.” Akaashi excused himself before walking into another room.

“Hey…” Oikawa looked down at his feet, not making eye contact with Bokuto.

“Hey yourself…” Bokuto fidgeted nervously, unsure of what else to say to him.

“I-um… the weather is nice, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess so...uh it’s getting warmer?” _What the heck’s up with this conversation? Why’s he so nervous? Why am I getting nervous? He’s not annoyed by the whole Akaashi thing is he? Oh god what if he wants a new roommate?! I don’t want that to happen! Then I might get stuck with some creep who hates me and will try selling my organs on the black market or something while I’m sleeping! I don’t want that, I like Oikawa- and my organs!_

Oikawa sighed. “Boku-chan, I-I need to talk to you about something…”

_Oh man here it comes. He’s going to say he can’t stand being around me anymore and I’m going to be Hannibal Lecter's new roommate. He’s never going to talk to me, or toss to me, or cuddle and sleep with me ever again. I’m gonna be all on my own here and never get to do the good sucking with him all because it went straight to the bad kind!_

Bokuto forced a smile. “Sure! W-what do you need?”

“Akaashi said that I just need to be straightforward and tell you this…”

_He talked to Akaashi about this?! Is that why they were pretending to be ok when they came back? Because he’s going to leave and wanted help from Akaashi on how to tell me nicely? What the hell everything was ok today until all this bad sucking started, I just want it to go back to the no sucking. Not even good sucking, even though that sounds like it’d be really nice._

“T-tell me what? W-why’re you being so serious suddenly?”

“I love you…”

“O-oh,” Bokuto could only stare widely at Oikawa. “...Do y-you mean like, as a friend or like, like like?”

“I meant, I love you romantically.”

_Ooh. Well this is, considerably better than Hannibal and the black market. Holy shit Akaashi was right I feel so dumb now. Oikawa loves me. Oikawa Tooru love me I...I think I need to sit down to process this. Good sucking can happen-wait, since when did I want good sucking from Oikawa?! Fuck I think...I might’ve screwed myself th-_

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way..."

“...I think, I may have a thing for setters.”

“Oh…” _Does that mean he likes me? Does he just like me because I’m a setter? Am I a replacement Akaashi?_

“Yeah. Um…” _Oh shit do I seriously have a thing for setters?! I mean, I liked Akaashi and he’s pretty and cool and a setter, but now I also really like Oikawa and he’s all of that stuff too! Crap does that mean I’d wanna get with Kenma?? I can’t do that to Kuroo, bros don't do that to bros! Oh god what about that one first year at Karasuno?? I can’t do that either, I’m not a pedophile!! and I can’t take Hinata’s setter away from him he’s got so much potential there. OH SHIT WHAT ABOUT SUGA I can’t do that I’d literally die!! From what Oikawa said if I did that I’d never be pure and innocent ever again!!_

“D-does that mean you only like me because I’m a setter?” Oikawa said, looking really hurt.

Bokuto shook his head frantically with a panicked expression. “No! I-I mean, I _like_ that you’re a setter, because you toss to me all I want and we get to play volleyball together but that’s not- I don’t know...I’m just noticing a reoccurring pattern here…”

“I’m still confused…”

“Me too...I- listen, I don’t really know what to think of this or anything really but, I think I like you too. I mean, in a like like sort of way and not like bros or anything like that…”

“Can I maybe...kiss you?” Oikawa asked, looking down at his feet.

“If you want? T-that’s fine with me, I mean.” Bokuto stuttered. “Does that mean our ban on dating’s off then?”

“Only if that dating is between me and you,” Oikawa responded, giving a small smile.

“Ok. Good, I’d really like that. You’re being serious right? Because I’m having a hard time believing I’m not dreaming right now.” 

Oikawa nervously walked up to Bokuto and leaned in to softly kiss him.

Slowly, Bokuto kissed him back, parting his lips slightly to deepen it as he pressed back with a little more force.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders and gently bit down on his bottom lip, tugging on it.

Bokuto pressed back against him harder, clasping his hands around Oikawa’s waist to pull him closer.

Oikawa let out a soft moan, before grinding against him. “Is this ok?” Oikawa whispered into his mouth.

Bokuto nodded shortly, holding back a groan. “Mhm, yeah. Is this ok?” He asked, grinding back before settling his hands lower to grope Oikawa’s ass.

“Definitely.” Oikawa pinned Bokuto against the wall and started kissing down his neck, softly sucking and biting at the skin.

Bokuto moaned loudly, covering his mouth with a hand to try and muffle the embarrassing sound. “Fuck, this is definitely the best kind of sucking.”

Oikawa moved to whisper into Bokuto’s ear. “I can give you an even better kind of sucking if you want?” Oikawa gently nibbled on his earlobe.

“Please?” Bokuto whined, slipping a hand under Oikawa’s shirt and lightly dragging his nails down his back. “I’ll give you something too, if you’d like?”

Oikawa shivered at the touch and nodded. “Would you like to take this to my room?”

“Sounds more comfortable than the couch.” Bokuto secured his hold on Oikawa’s back before scooping him up bridal style and carrying him all the way to his room, setting him down on the bed gently once inside. “That was fun, right? So, um, where were we?”

Oikawa pulled off his shirt, before grabbing Bokuto by the collar and kissing him hard, running his hands through his hair.

Bokuto moaned into Oikawa’s mouth, only pulling away to quickly strip himself of his own shirt before trailing kisses down Oikawa’s neck.

“Fuck, you’re so hot…” Oikawa groaned out.

“You’re to talk… holy shit Oikawa..” Bokuto roughly kissed him, straddling Oikawa before grinding against him.

“You can take off my pants if you want to,” Oikawa mumbled against Bokuto’s lips.

Not wasting any time, Bokuto pulled back to undo Oikawa’s pants, but when he finally pulled them off Bokuto could only stare. “Are… are those aliens on your underwear?”

Oikawa turned bright red. “Oh… I mean, I didn’t know I was going to be doing anything sexual today so…”

Bokuto shook his head, leaving a soft kiss at the corner of Oikawa’s mouth. “It’s fine. They’re cool, besides it makes me feel better about what I’m wearing. If you want to find out,”

Oikawa smiled, before slowly pulling down Bokuto’s pants. “Wait…” Oikawa held back a laugh. “Do those say number one ace of them?”

“They might.” Bokuto smiled proudly. “What, do you doubt that being true too? Want me to prove it or something?”

Oikawa pulled Bokuto into a rough kiss, before pushing him away. “Does that answer your question?”

Bokuto considered it for a moment. “Hmm, I don’t know you might have to explain a little more.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, before he pulled Bokuto down and grinded his hips hard against him. 

Bokuto groaned, grinding back harder. “Nice answer.” He began kissing Oikawa’s neck, sucking at it until it was sure to leave a mark.

“Shit, I need you so badly, Bo…”

“How much?” Bokuto asked, lightly running his hands over Oikawa’s chest.

Oikawa reached down and started palming at Bokuto’s crotch. “A lot,” he whispered.

Bokuto flipped Oikawa onto his back and started trailing kisses down his stomach until he reached his boxers. “May I?”

Oikawa nodded, lifting his hips up, so that Bokuto could slide his boxers down.

The moment Oikawa’s boxers were off, Bokuto took Oikawa’s cock into his hand and swirled his tongue around the head.

Oikawa let out a breathy moan. “F-fuck…”

Bokuto moved his hand to grab Oikawa’s ass, before he started to bob his head up and down his cock.

Oikawa reached down to grab Bokuto’s hair, lightly pulling on it.

Bokuto started to go faster, taking Oikawa as deep as possible. 

“Shit Bo, I-I want to help you out too…”

Bokuto pulled off, before looking up at him. “Turn around and get on top of me then.”

“I like the way you think.” Oikawa quickly did as Bokuto said, before pulling down his pants and boxers. He quickly took Bokuto into his mouth and began to suck him off, running his hands up and down his thighs.

Bokuto moaned around Oikawa’s cock as he began to blow him again.

Oikawa shivered at the vibrations of Bokuto’s moans. He then started to take him deeper, getting him as far down his throat as possible without choking.

The vibrations got too much for Oikawa and he lost it and came down Bokuto’s throat.

A few seconds later, Bokuto followed, coming hard.

They both took a minute to catch their breath, Oikawa still laying on top of Bokuto.

“That was...fuck,” Bokuto said, still dazed. “GG…you weren’t kidding about it being a better kind of sucking...”

Oikawa turned around to cuddle up against Bokuto, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. “The good sucking is much, much better than the bad.”

Bokuto kissed the top of Oikawa’s head, wrapping his arms around him. “So much better. ‘M so glad he was right ‘bout you liking me.”

“Who was right?” Oikawa asked, looking up at him, confused.

“Akaashi. He said you might like me, I didn’t believe him at first but…” Bokuto froze. “Oh wait a- shit he’s still...here isn’t he?”

“Oh fuck…We should probably go find him, maybe he didn’t hear?” 

“Maybe? I don’t think he’ll want to visit again anytime soon if he did though.”

“Come on, let’s go,” Oikawa said, before heading out to find Akaashi, forgetting that he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Bokuto frowned. “Aww no cuddling before Akaashi probably kills us? Fine,” Reluctantly he followed behind Oikawa, not paying any more mind to the lack of clothes on either of them.

Oikawa headed into Bokuto’s room, where Akaashi sat on the bed with headphones on. “Thank god. Boku-chan look, he has headphones on. We are all good!”

Bokuto peeked in over Oikawa’s shoulder, sighing in relief once he saw Akaashi. “Good. I don’t know what he would’ve done to us if he heard. Well, I mean I can imagine but none of them are good.”

At that moment Akaashi looked over to the couple. He stared at them in disbelief, pulling off the headphones. “It’s bad enough that these didn’t completely block out the noise I don’t need to see the uncensored aftermath too.”

“What are you tal-” Oikawa looked down at himself and realized. “Um, Boku-chan?”

“Hmm?”

“We are still naked… ”

Bokuto looked down and frowned. “Oh. Yeah we are. Oops.”

“Did you really just notice?” Akaashi sighed.

“Maybe…”

“As long as you two finally sorted everything out.” Akaashi put on the headphones again. “If you’re planning on round two though at least warn me so I can pretend I don’t know what’s going on.”

Bokuto blushed, attempting to hide behind Oikawa. “Akaashiii!”

“I suddenly like Akaashi a lot now,” Oikawa said, smirking.

“Wait, _that_ made you like him more?! What the heck!?” Bokuto exclaimed.

“He is offering to let us have more sex. That puts him in my top twenty extraordinary people list.”

“You have a list? Am I on it? What number?”

“Yes you are on it, no I’m not telling you what number. That is between me and the list.”

Bokuto pouted childishly, nuzzling his head into Oikawa’s shoulder. “C’mon, please? You can tell me right? That’s not fair! Even after I su-”

“Okay! I think that’s my cue to leave. I almost feel like you both owe me an apology for making me hear all of this.” Akaashi quickly got up and walked around them, making his way to the couch in the other room.

“You scared Akaashi away,” Oikawa pointed out.

“Cause you won’t give me my number!”

“Just know that you are in the top three. That’s all I’m telling you.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Top three? That’s pretty high! Even higher than my ace ranking!” He wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist. “Think there’s a way to get up to top two?”

“I said top three, that could mean you are already in the top two. You will never know though,” Oikawa said, giving Bokuto a shit eating grin.

“I can always try to convince you?” Bokuto gave him his best puppy dog face.

“Good luck with that, babe.”

“What you don’t think I can do it? Is this another thing I need to prove to you?” Bokuto teased.

“Guess we’ll just have to see,” Oikawa replied, chuckling.

Distantly Akaashi’s voice called out, “If you two don’t hurry it up I’m not going to be so nice about it when you want to do it later!”

“Yes, Momkaashi,” Oikawa yelled.

Bokuto slowly sunk down to the floor in a fit of laughter. “Oh my god, I love you so much.”

Oikawa gave him a soft smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
